Déjà vu
by xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo
Summary: A spin off from the winter war, let's say that Hinamori and Hitusgaya died. Aizen escaped, but he didn't destroy seretei. So what happens if Hitsu and Hina are reborn in Karakura as teenagers? oh, and just to spice things up, they don't remember anything!
1. Dream memories

Authors note

Wow this is my first fan-fiction! I hope you all like it! Please write reviews and send them too me! Please also don't get too mad if the chapters don't upload fast enough.

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 1 :.

_A thin figure was silhouetted against the moon. _

_A girl with black hair tied up in a bun, wearing black robes landed on the ground._

"_Hinamori?!!" a boy with silvery-white hair said in surprise. He had green eyes, a similar black robe with a white robe on top that was decorated with the number 10. He had a green sash that was attached to a sheathed Zanpakutō, and had just stopped drawing it._

"_Finally…I found you." The girl whispered._

"_So this is where you've been." She stated, pushing herself up off the floor._

"_Stop, Hinamori!" cried out the silver haired boy. "You're no match for him! Leave it to me and stand back!"_

_The girl unsheathed her Zanpakutō and pointed it at the boy._

"_Hinamori?" the boy said in surprise, confusion obvious on his face._

"_Aizen Taicho's… murderer!!!" _

_The boy's eyes widened in shock at Hinamori's accusing words._

"_Why him?" asked the girl, her eyes welling up as she thought of her beloved dead captain. "I know everything now… from this letter Aizen Taicho left me." She touched the letter in the folds of her robe. She continued her accusation. "The name of the despicable individual plotting the downfall of __Seireitei is __…Hitsugaya…Toushirou."_

_Hitsugaya was still struck dumb with shock as Hinamori continued._

"_And the letter continues to say…that if he will not stand down, I am prepared to cross blades. However, if I should die, Hinamori-kun, could you find it in your heart to carry out my last will and defeat him? That is my final wish. Not as the captain of 5__th__ squad, but as an ordinary man, I beg of you." The girl began to cry the tears falling down her face, her sword beginning to shake in her grip, but yet she still remained firmly in her stance._

"_Hina…mori" Hitsugaya whispered sadly._

_The girl screamed and raised her sword against her long childhood friend, and prepared to give him a fatal blow._

_The sword missed and hit the ground, creating a crater and leaving dust flying everywhere. The boy skidded back and shouted at the girl._

"_Fool! Think carefully! If he dies, he wants you to fight in his place?! Do you really think Aizen would say that?! The Aizen I knew was neither an idiot who'd go alone to a fight he had no chance to win, nor a coward who'd make his subordinates clean up his mess!"_

"_But!" the girl shouted back, her large brown eyes squeezed shut, shaking her head, tears still pouring down her face. Her eyes flew open. "But that's what the letter said! That was Aizen Taicho's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it either! But that's what Aizen Taicho said!"_

_Hinamori ran towards Hitsugaya once more, raising her Zanpakutō. She slashed at Hitsugaya once more, but Hitsugaya dodged. She slashed three more times, but each time Hitsugaya dodged easily. _

"_I…I…" sobbed the girl. "I…don't…know what…to do anymore… Shirou-chan…"_

"_Hinamori…"_

_She screamed again, slashing her sword down, creating a huge amount of reiatsu to go flying upwards._

_But she had missed again. Hitsugaya had jumped up and was flying backwards from the force of the impact._

"_This is not good." muttered the boy under his breath. "She's so confused she can't judge right from wrong. But… there's no way Aizen would write a letter like that. Someone forged Aizen's letter! To make Hinamori and I eliminate each other!"_

_Hitsugaya's green eyes flashed towards a slivered haired man, wearing almost exactly the same garments as him. The only difference was that his white robe was decorated with a number 3, his Zanpakutō was at his side rather than slung across his back, and he had silvery-purple hair. He could see the man's eyes were closed and mouth was wide in an ever-present smile. But then the man's smile turned into a shocking grin. It was startling how he resembled a scheming fox._

" _so that's it…" whispered the boy. "This too…This was all your doing too… ICHIMARU?!" The boy screamed, hurtling at the purple-haired man. The boy grabbed his Zanpakutō, intent on killing the man, but was shocked to find Hinamori jumping up to defend Ichimaru._

_Not wanting to seriously harm the girl, the boy kicked her out of the way. The girl gasped in shock and landed with a thump on the ground._

_The boy landed. "Hinamori!?" He cried out. The girl's body lay still and unmoving. His eyes shock and he turned towards Hinamori, his back away from Ichimaru. _

"_My oh my" stated the silver-haired fox. That's awf'lly mean o' ya, 10__th__ Taicho-san. Y'ain't got to hit so hard on a girl hurt so bad she done forgot herself."_

_The boy shook with rage. "Ichimaru. What is your goal? I'll never forget… that conversation. Aizen said "The alarm sounds quite __**conveniently **__these days." You replied to him "You ain't never gon' change. It's the last alarm you gon' hear, might as well take yo' time and listen. Pretty soon, you won't never hear it again…" Aizen wasn't enough for you? You have to make Hinamori suffer like this too. Driving her crazy until she clutches her sword so tightly that blood oozes out?!"_

"_Well now, what ever are you talkin' 'bout?" replied Gin._

_The boy's body shone with a blue light. "I thought I told you… if you made Hinamori spill blood, I'd kill you!"_

"_That ain't good." replied Gin, reaching for his Zanpakutō. "If you pull yo' sword on me in a place like this, I'll just have to stop ya, won't I?" Gin body suddenly started glowing with a purple light. _

"_I-Ichimaru Taichou!" cried out a blond boy, Gin's lieutenant._

"_Stay back, Izuru." ordered Gin, drawing his Zanpakutō. "Ya don' wanna die yet, do ya?"_

"_Don't be stupid. Just staying back isn't good enough. Freaking disappear, Kira! Even after you can't see us, keep on going. If you're within twelve kilometres in any direction, I'm not certain I won't kill you unintentionally!" growled Hitsugaya. He jumped, disappearing for a second and reappeared in front of Gin, slashing his Zanpakutō down. Gin flashed-stepped away, and the impact of Hitsugaya's sword left a crater behind. _

_A fast and furious battle commenced, Hitsugaya slashing at Gin, Gin parrying, returning a counter-strikes, and Hitsugaya parrying. Both showed incredible skill, both intending to kill each other. Gin shoved his sword into the ground, exactly where Hitsugaya's foot had been a second ago. Gin smiled, pulled his sword out of the wooden platform, sending a shower of splinters towards Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya flung his arm up to protect his eyes, acting on instinct. Gin grinned._

"_I see an opening," he taunted, raising his sword and thrusted it towards Hitsugaya._

_Hitsugaya jumped onto the blade of the sword and slashed at Gin, narrowly missing his head and cutting off a lock of that purple hair. Gin jumped back, doing a series of one-hand back flips and jumps that would make an Olympic gymnast turn green with envy. Gin landed lightly on his feet._

"_That's 10__th__ squad Hitsugaya Toushirou Taicho fer ya. Truly the incarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come along once every several centuries. That was Too close, too close." laughed Gin. _

_Hitsugaya's body lit once more, his reiatsu sending out billowing waves surrounding his body. _

"_So your serious." said Gin, gripping his Zanpakutō more tightly, placing his body in an attacking stance. _

"_Incredible…" murmured Kira Izuru, "Such reiatsu… at this rate…"_

"_Let's go!" yelled Hitsugaya._

_Gin grinned and the two men ran towards each other, slashing at each other. Gin's robe was cut, and quickly inspected it. Hitsugaya once more slashed at Gin, nearly slicing his body in half, but Gin parried at the last second._

_Gin tore off his robe and threw it at the Taicho's face. Hitsugaya blocked it with his sword, and Gin immediately flew at Hitsugaya, thrusting his sword so fast that you could only see a blur of silver movement. Hitsugaya parried each thrust, a look of intense concentration and a small amount of panic on his face._

"_How's it feel, 10__th__ Taicho-han… to be cornered? _

_Suddenly a chain wrapped around Gin's sword, stopping him of his barrage of thrusts. Hitsugaya jumped above Gin, twisting his body and flipping upside down. _

" _Oh, now I see." laughed Gin. "I shouldn'a underestimated… Hitsugaya Toushirou. Guess that's why they say no use regrettin' yer mistakes."_

"_No," said Hitsugaya, closing his eyes. "Not yet. Your real regret hasn't even begun yet." His eyes flew open, suddenly an icy blue. "For making me this serious, regret as much as you damn well please!"_

_Hitsugaya jumped into the dark night sky, his blue reiatsu surrounding him once more. Suddenly jets of ice surrounding his sword. "Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!!!" _

"_It creates a dragon of water and ice from overflowing reiatsu …and…even controls the weather…This is the first time I've seen it…This is Hitsugaya Taicho's…no, THE most powerful ice-snow type Zanpakutō …Hyourinmaru!!!" muttered Kira._

_Hitsugaya sent the dragon flinging towards Gin and poor Kira. _

_Kira gasped as he and his taicho were swallowed up by the dragon. Ichimaru block the barrage of water and went skidding backwards from the impact of the water. However, his fuktaicho was not as lucky. Kira was swallowed and then went flying out of the dragon. _

"_What a volume of water! What speed! I couldn't avoi-"_

_Suddenly the water on Kira's arm froze, sending him flying onto the ground, unconscious. There would be no more commentary from Kira. _

_Gin jumped onto a rooftop. Hitsugaya sent another dragon towards Gin, and Gin blocked it. The dragon was disappearing in waves against his sword. Smirking, Gin thought he had gotten rid of the dragon, but his smile disappeared when he saw his arm had frozen. _

"_It's over, Ichimaru" growled Hitsugaya._

_Ichimaru turned around to face Hitsugaya, and opened his eyes. They were red._

"_Shoot to death, Shinsou."_

_A blade flew out of his robe and aimed straight for his eyes. So fast that you could not see it, Hitsugaya dropped to the ground, laid on his back._

"_Sure you wanna dodge that? That girl's gonna die."_

_The blade went flying towards the girl._

"_Hinamori!" screamed Hitsugaya._

Suddenly, in two different bedrooms, two different people quickly sat up in bed, sweat pouring down their faces. One was a girl with long black hair, the other was a boy with spiky silvery-white hair.

Authors note

Heh heh. Yeah alright a cliffy!! I'm sorry all bleach fans who noticed that there was a slight change in the dialogue to make everything run smoother and to explain the situation better, as you cannot go inside the mid of the person and read their thoughts. Unless your in that point of view. But we aren't, so I kinda took the liberty to change it a bit. Uhoh. Torches light, swords, pitchforks & axes are sharpened. Running for my life Please don't kill me!!!! Begging for forgiveness. On hands and knees Please send in reviews!!!! Buh-bye!!! Until next time!!!


	2. Different points of view

Déjà vu

Author's note 

hahaha so I've finally updated! Sorry for the long wait!! Thank you to Okibimaru, Shirochanxmomo1220, Merciless Ruby and Stardustt10 for reviewing!!!

Now what are you doing?? Get reading!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

.:Chapter 2:. Different points of view

**Hinamori**

The girl flopped back down into her pillows and rolled over onto her side, thinking about the strange dream she had just had. It was weird, even by her standards. Once she had dreamed of herself as a cotton-candy-clob, but that may have had to do with the amounts of the stuff she had eaten before going to sleep.

But she had never even thought of _murder_ before, and even if she did, she never saw _herself _as the murderer. She couldn't think of a situation that would even make her seriously _want _to kill someone. Especially someone as amazing as the guy she saw in her dream.

Who was this _Aizen _person that everyone was so stressed about? Her more than anyone else. And who was this Hitsugaya Toushirou? Or this Ichimaru Gin?

She wondered why this dream seemed more than a dream. It was more like… some movie she had once watched, or maybe a memory that she had forgotten, like a memory from when she was two... Yes, that's what it was. A long forgotten memory… At least, that's what it _seemed _like. In truth, she had no skill with a sword, and although she took gymnastics at school, she had no where near the amount of skill or strength she had displayed in her dream. And what were all these unfamiliar terms that seemed to come so easily to her mind? _Zanpakutō? Reiatsu?__ Seireitei?_ What did they all mean?

Hinamori turned over onto her back again to look at the time. It was 4:00 a.m. She groaned. If she didn't go back to sleep soon, she wouldn't be able to get up on time for her first day at school tomorrow.

Hinamori turned over onto her back once more to stare out the window at the stars. She found herself most at ease when staring at the sky. She began to steadily breathe in and out and slowly began to count the stars.

Sometime during this exercise, Hinamori fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

The boy stayed still, and pondered his dream. It was strange how strongly he had felt for the girl in his dream. Heck, he probably wouldn't go to such lengths for his "sister".

But he presumed this was because he did not exactly encourage such relationships with people. He preferred the solitude.

That way he could think straight, without any interruptions.

But the girl in his dream _was _accusing him of murder, and he felt… sad? Shocked? A mixture of both?

Yes, the boy decided. In his dream, he felt a mixture of both sadness and shock.

But _why_ did he feel that way? The boy continued to question himself, as he slowly began unravelling his own dream, analysing it to and inch of its life.

Deep down, in his dream, he had really cared for the girl. But he didn't want to show it. In his dream, that is.

So then what was all this fuss about the man… who was it? Ichimaru Gin. He had made the girl's hand bleed…because she was so confused she clutched her sword so tightly it bled.

Why was the girl confused again? Oh, yea, that Aizen man. She was accusing Hitsugaya of murdering Aizen, but Hitsugaya believed that that man Ichimaru Gin had murdered Aizen.

But he thought… no _knew _(how did he know?)… that there must have been something more, something that was floating around at the back of his mind, sealed tightly in a metal safe with the key thrown away a long time ago.

But then, Hitsugaya reasoned, you can always pick the lock.

Frustrated, Hitsugaya flopped down onto his bed and punched his pillow. The girl (what was her name? Oh yea, Hinamori) was obviously in love with her captain, and had suffered a great loss when he was murdered. Actually, she might have gone crazy.

But anyway.

Hitsugaya looked at the clock. It was 4:10 am.

Hitsugaya grumbled. Tomorrow he would be starting at his new school. If he didn't sleep now, he'd miss his bus. He closed his eyes and imagined water rippling over the edge of a pool. And then he too was soon fast asleep.

* * *

A group of people in black shinigami robes were sitting down in chairs, discussing important issues and other things. 

"Will Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fuktaicho be reborn in human bodies? I've read that if the Gods find a pair of shinigami that did not reach their full potential, or died only thinking for each other's safety and protecting each other, that the Gods will reborn them straight into their true forms, relatively close to each other."

"Who knows what the Gods will do? It is up to them. But if they are reborn, it will be somewhere in Karakura Town, as that is the current area with the highest soul density. And if they are reborn they will surely not remember each other."

"Won't they be children?"

"Actually, they'll be around 17"

"So they'll be in high school?"

"To be more exact, Kurosaki Ichigo's high school"

"Oooooh that will be interesting….."

"yes, it will…."

* * *

Author's note

Haha another cliffy…. I'm really sorry that the random group of shinigami robes weren't named, I couldn't think of some people to put in there… and if I did, I don't think I could stay true to their characters…… Gomen.

[Once more on hands and knees, bowing and begging for forgiveness.

Thanks for all the people who read and reviewed my story. I know this sounds corny, but the best feeling authors can get is when people write in and review their stories…

So please

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Who was this "sister" of Hitsu? How did they get homes???? Find out in the next episode of Déjà vu!!!

Mwahahaha!!!

[after doing evil laugh, I flee for my life, as people seem to be bombing me and shooting me with machine guns...

replies to reviews...

Okibimaru - actually, I've only watched the episode twice... once to actually watch it and once to copy what they were saying... I had to keep stopping the episode to type what they were saying. It actually took ages, and I was really grumpy at the end...

Shirochanxmomo1220 - thanx! I'm glad you liked it!

Merciless Ruby - Thanx! Oooooh I love your stories!!!!

stardustt101 - Thankyou!!!!


	3. First day at school

Déjà vu

.:Chapter 3:. First day at school

**Hinamori**

Beep beep beep beep.

A hand slammed down on the snooze button.

"Jus five more minutes…" mumbled Hinamori.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the girl sat up and yawned. She looked at the time. "OHMYGOSH! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" She jumped out of bed, had a [incredibly fast shower and put on her new school uniform, a small plain grey skirt and white button up shirt, with a cute little red tie near the collar. She hopped down the stairs while pulling on her socks. She sprinted downstairs into the kitchen...

Into the waiting closed door.

"Ooof." winced Hinamori, as she fell on the floor. Cringing, she gingerly stood up, and slowly opened the door.

She quickly scooped some Cheerios into a bowl and poured Milk into it while contemplating her situation.

Hinamori lived alone. She had always been alone. She didn't know why, but she was always alone, ever since she found herself in that alley with a throbbing headache. She didn't know why, but she couldn't remember much before that. Three weeks later she had enrolled herself into a school, and received some sort of compensation from the government. Because she was 18, she was deemed old enough to look after herself. She had got a job selling fruit, where she often received free slices of watermelon. [Her favourite food, closely followed by candy, then sushi and sashimi She had taken up and elective sport of gymnastics in her old school, but then she had received an invitation to Karakura Town High, completely free of charge.

She had, of course, accepted.

She didn't know why, but then she did get ok grades. All A's and two A .

But besides from the tantilising offer of "completley free of charge" she felt a strong pull towards the school.

No clue _why_ though

She smiled. She was looking forward to her new school.

She quickly took out the sushi she had left in the refridgerator and began the short walk to school.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya woke to the sound of his alarm. He walked calmly to the bathroom and had his shower. He slipped on grey pants and a white button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and a blue tie hanging loosely around his shoulders. Shirt half-tucked in, he walked with his hands in his pockets, slowly walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the door to find a tall girl with her long black hair tied up into a ponytail, frantically looking for her car keys.

"Ohayaou Arisho-san."

"Ohayaou Toushirou-kun. Have you seen my keys?

Hitsugaya pointed at the top of the refrigerator, where the car keys lay.

"Ahhh. Right. Arigatou Toushirou-kun. Wow it's your first day at school… haha. I've left food on the table. Have a good day. I've got to go, like, now, or else I'll be late for work. Gomen. Bye"

The girl quickly ran out the door, waving behind her back at Hitsugaya.

He was really very lucky, thought Hitsugaya, how Arisho-san had taken him in. She was twenty five and made enough money to support both of them.

FLASHBACK

_Hitsugaya woke up cold and all alone, with a splitting headache. He groaned, and pushed himself up._

_A girl, about twenty to twenty seven, heard his groan and came rushing into the alley._

"_Ohmigosh are you hurt? To you need a doctor?" asked the girl quickly checking his face to see if he had been seriously hurt. "You actually shouldn't be alone in alleyways, muggers and thieves hang around her. They probably bashed your head to get at your wallet. Do you have a concussion? Haha how stupid of me to ask if you have concussion, you obviously are since you show all the symptoms for it…"_

_Dazed and confused, Hitsugaya looked up at the girl- no actually, young woman- who was fussing over him. He tried to say something, but he couldn't. For some reason, he felt tired, as if all the energy had been sapped out of him._

"_Ooooh, you really need help don'cha? I can take you the hospital. Do ya reckon you can stand up? I can't lift you, I'm not strong enough."_

_Nodding, Hitsugaya pushed himself up, and staggered._

"_Woah! Careful!" the girl said, and grabbed hold of his arm._

_Allowing the boy to half lean on her, the girl brought Hitsugaya to the hospital where she worked._

* * *

_A few hours later, the girl came back to check on Hitsugaya. She looked at his readings and took his temperature._

"_Good. 36.5__°__C. You haven't got a temperature, your heart rate is normal and you seem to have recovered from the concussion."_

_Hitsugaya looked up at the girl._

"_Arigatou."_

"_No problem." The girl said cheerfully. "I'm just not the type of person that would leave someone I've found lying on the ground groaning and obviously in pain. It's why I became a doctor. By the way, we couldn't find out your name. We need to put it on the records, and you seem to be carrying no sort of identification. You had passed out before, so we couldn't ask you then. Could you please tell me now?"_

"_My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou" said Hitsugaya carefully._

"_Great! My name is Kashira Arisho. So, do you remember much? Where are your parents? No, wait, WHO are your parents?"_

_Hitsugaya hesitated, and answered. "I don't remember. Gomen Kashira-sama"_

_Kashira laughed. "Please don't call me Kashira-sama. Call me Arisho-kun, or if you insist, Arisho-san, but never, ever call me Kashira-sama. It makes me feel like an old lady… But then, to you, I must seem like an old lady…" the girl smiled ruefully. "So you can't remember anything huh? You probably got hit really hard and you're suffering from amnesia… That's ok though… You can crash with me."_

_Hitsugaya looked at the girl. She really was quite… an extrovert… maybe not the best thing to call her…_

_Still, he should be grateful._

"_Arigatou Arisho-san"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Hitsugaya had finished eating and began the walk to school. It wasn't very far from where he lived with Arisho-san. As he walked he wondered what he could learn at school. He didn't think he could learn much. It seemed so trivial. But, he realised it was the rule, so he would go to school.

Even if he didn't want to.

He walked into the school and headed straight for the administration building.

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa. Welcome to Karakura Town High How may I help you?"

"I am the new student, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Ah yes, of course. Please step into the room on your left, where the pricipal is talking to the other new student"

_other new student?..._

"Arigatou"

Hitsugaya walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He stopped and stared at the two people in the room.

"Konnichiwa Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun" said the principal pleasently.

"Kon-Konnichiwa Principal Hanamoto-sensei." Hitsugaya finally mangaged to stutter out.

No wasn't nervous.

He was shocked.

Shocked to see the girl from his dreams.

At the front desk of his new principal.

Of his new principal.

Of his NEW SCHOOL.

Author's note [read this it will clear things up

To make things a little clearer, Hinamori and Hitsugaya had both "awoken" in the living world, neither of them rembering anything. However, Hinamori had "awoken" _**2 MONTHS **_before Hitsugaya, and has already attended a school before going to Karakura High.

Hitsugaya on the other hand, has only "awoken" _**1 WEEK AGO**_, and so has had no experience in the real world. He sat a test to see if he could enter Karakura high, and achieved brilliant marks [100, 99, and 98.9

That's why Hinamori has a job and finds out she likes Gymnastics and stuff, and Hitsugaya doesn't know much about himself.

Kashira Arisho may or may not have a big role, I dunno yet. But she WILL NOT have any interferance with Hitsu/Hina relationship, but maybe give some advice, push them in the right direction etc. See her as a big sister role who wants to see her lil bro find a cute girlfriend.

Hinamori lives in a small town house that has two floors but the rooms are cramped, and Hitsugaya lives in a relatively spacious house with Kashira. Kashira works at the hospital which Ishida's dad owns, and she makes a lot of money as she is a very good doctor. [surgery

[explanation over, next part is my usual dribble.

I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had so many friggin projects to hand in.

Please don't hurt me…

HOLY CRAP!!!!!

[Dodges bombs, machine gunfire, and random people chasing after me with knifes, pitchforks and swords.

Haha. Wonder what will happen next chappie. Hehe I left it at a cliffie again.

CRAP!!!

[Once more doges machine fire and missles. Dives into a super fast sports car and drives away as fast as possible

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to

CallMeNicole

Merciless Ruby [You didn't sound stupid, you sounded just like me!!

Kalow

shriochanxomo1220 [I hope the part above makes more sense now. ooooh Handcuffed Together is so funny!!!

.I'm Just Reviewing [and I love you for reviewing!

IzumiHyuuga

Okibimaru

and

Toubime.hyourinmaru [It's not just based on ep. 46 - 47. It'll get to other eps too. But i just used that ep as it was the first to show Hinamori and Hitsugaya with a deep emotion. For Hitsugaya mainly confusion, anger at Gin, a macho like possesive protection for Hinamori and sadness for Aizen. Hinamori sadness, confusion, anger, deep remorse, a deep longing that it didn't have to be her to kill Shiro-chan, pride that Aizen chose/trusted her, and love for Aizen and Hitsugaya (and trying to decide which person she feels for more.)


	4. First Impressions

Déjà vu

Hi everyone! Argh stupid tests. Anyway, sorry it took ages. Here's the next chappie!

.:Chapter 4:. At first glance

**Principal Hanamoto**

The girl and boy were gaping at each other.

Either that they knew each other, or it was teenage love.

She accessed the situation with her practiced eye.

Teenagers never suspect teachers observing things or overhearing things when the talk about loves, crushes and such.

So we can always tell. Always.

She doubted there could be love between these two. That would come after they met for longer. Perhaps. Besides, there was no expression of love in their eyes. It was more…

Confusion perhaps? And quite possibly shock. Oh, and most obviously, curiosity.

Definitely knew each other, perhaps maybe from an accidental meeting or something…

"Have you two met before?"

* * *

**Hinamori**

She was shocked. How could the guy she was dreaming of last night be in her dreams actually be here? It was way scary beyond words.

Actually, it was downright terrifying.

She stared at him.

He looked better in real life than in her dreams.

"Oh. My. GOD Hinamori how could you think like that?" she silently reprimanded herself.

She stared at him again.

God, he must think she was an idiot for staring at him for so long.

But wait, why was he staring at her?

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

He stared at her.

The girl from his dreams.

Well, at least now he knew what she looked like when she wasn't crying or trying to kill him.

She seemed to be attending Karakura High now as well.

Oh boy.

"This is gonna be awkward," thought Hitsugaya. What the _**hell**_ do you say to a person you've a person you've never met, but feel like you've known them for thousands of years?"

He stared again.

Wait, why _she _staring at _him_?

* * *

**Principal Hanamoto **

She received no response to her question. The children continued in their staring competition.

"People? Helloooooo?"

Damn. She was going to have to use her shout-to-hell-and-back tone…

"_**COULD ONE OF YOU PLEASE RESPOND!" **_yelled the frustrated principal.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both snapped out of it [literally. They both jumped 50 centimetres in the air. Hinamori at least 60 centimetres

They both cried together and responded "NO. GOMEN-SENSEI"

"Finally. Arigatou. Now, I will begin again for the benefit of Hitsugaya Toushirou-san." Here the principal paused, cleared her throat and began again.

"I welcome you both to Karakura Town High. I hope you have a fantastic stay here and learn loads. Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san, both of you have achieved very good results. Hinamori-san, your past results were very good, your school must have been very sad to see you go.

Hitsugaya-san, your opening exam results were very high, and I'm very sorry to hear that you suffer from Amnesia. [Here Hitsu turns bright red I hope you recover soon. As both you're your results show, you both appear to be brilliant students, and we will expect fabulous results.

You will be escorted to your class by our two captains, Kanabi Betsanii and Ichinoska Joushu, a few grades older than you. After that, your classmates will help you out. Your class is 1-3"

Dazed and confused, the boy and girl walked out of the room.

The principal chuckled. She'd have to watch those two. They would probably be very interesting study…

* * *

Haha. Pricipal Hanamoto is _very _perceptive. Lol

Anyway, thanks to .I'm just reveiwing, Okibimaru and shirochanxmomo1220 for reviewing. I love you all.

Please review. Even if your not signed in, you can still review.

Im not updating till I reach 23 reviews. Thanks

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm so irresponsible...

[Hangs head in shame

okies bai bai

REVIEW!


	5. Tours talks and shocks

Déjà vu

Author's Note

Hahaha! Next Chappie up! Love Easter! Gave me a chance to write this stuff out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are invaluable!

.: Chapter 5 :. Tours, talks and shocks

**Hinamori**

The girl who was to show her around the school smiled.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Kanabi Betsanii. I will be your guide." She smiled sunnily at Hinamori.

"Kon – Konnichiwa!" stammered Hinamori. She smiled hesitantly. "I am Hinamori Momo. But I guess you already knew that…"

Kanabi smiled again.

"Where would you like to start your tour Hinamori-san?" she asked.

"Ummmm" thought Momo. "err… Let's start anywhere but the next class I have to go to.

"Ok! " Kanabi chirped.

Kanabi lead Hinamori all over the school, showing her important places like the canteen, the administration blocks, the bus bay, labs, and important areas of the playground.

"There. Your tour is over, Hinamori-san!" the girl said cheerfully. "Here is your timetable."

Hinamori had decided that Kanabi-san was one of those people who was always happy.

And if something did make her sad, she wouldn't show it.

"I guess I have to take you to class now…"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Elsewhere, Hitsugaya was receiving similar treatment.

"So, where would you like to start, Hitsugaya-san?"

Hitsugaya looked at the boy. The temperature seemed to drop with the ferocity of his glance.

Ichinoska Joushu was terrified. The atmosphere was icy-cold. He sweat-dropped.

"uhhhhh… Hitsugaya-san?" the terrified boy asked.

"Ichinoska-san, just gimmie a map and I'll be fine." Grunted Hitsugaya.

"Er, I actually don't have one on me right now… (he was expecting to give Hitsugaya a tour, and not a map…xp) but I can taking you to the printing office where I can get you one?..." said a rather nervous Ichinoska.

He was already terrified of Hitsugaya.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya said in a bored tone. He shrugged, and simply said "lead the way."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the tall, nervous boy.

* * *

Hitsugaya was following Ichinoska back to class.

"What type of lessons will we be covering Ichinoska-san?" asked Hitsugaya in a bored, but slightly curious tone. (Is there such thing?)

"Well, you will be covering Math, History, Science and Spanish Hitsugaya-san. It will probably be very simple for you, seeing as you received 100 for all your entrance examinations."

On the other end of the hallway, Hitsugaya noticed two girls walking towards, chattering about something he couldn't hear clearly enough.

It was the girl from his dream and her guide.

Huh.

Looked like they would be in the same class.

"Ohayaou Joushu! Shall we go in together?" asked Kanabi Betsanii.

"Hai, Bethsanii" said a rather relieved Ichinoska Joushu. (If your wondering about the informality, they're cousins)

Together, they opened the door.

"Konnichiwa sensei Morikami!! We have brought the new students Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

The teacher smiled.

"Welcome to my class Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san. Please, Hitsugaya-san, could you sit next to Kurosaki-san? And Hinamori-san, could you sit next to Inoue-san? Arigatou."

So the new students walked to their seats…

With six other students staring at them.

To be exact:

Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryū, Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renjii.

"Toushiro!" Kurosaki whispered in surprise.

* * *

Author's note

For the purpose of this story, Kanabi Bethsanii is in Orihime's "gang" and Ichinoska Joushu will be friends with Chad (like neighbours.)

Hahahaha! another clifie!

Thanks to

Mizu1411 - yeah... But wait to you meet the other teachers!

sorahakone - yea, it is kinda sad, but essential that they die...

Kalow - Thank you! Reviews make it more fun to write! hint hint XD

cherryblossom hime - hope this was soon enough for you! (probably not, but what the heck)

.I'm just reviewing - thanks for being a constant reviewer. I LOVE YOU.

shirochanxmomo1220 - isn't 17 a awesome number?

Okibimaru - Was the meeting really funny? Oh yay! I kinda want my story to be funny, but im not sure if it is...

anyway, i need 30 reviews next ok??

baibai!

xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

HI every one

HI every one!

Sorry, I usually hate things like this, but this is kinda important.

I need everyone to vote on a poll to see which pairs will happen in this Fan-fic.

So please go to my page and vote on the poll!

Note: This does affect when i update. I need a clear response, so at least 10 more for one choice.


	7. uncomfortable class situations

* * *

Author's note

Author's note

Thank you everyone who voted in the poll! It seems that the winning group was:

Rukia x Ichigo, Orhime x Ishida, KanabiOC x Renji, Tatsuki x Joushu OC.

So here we go!

* * *

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 6 :. Uncomfortable class situations

**Hitsugaya**

"Toushiro?" Kurosaki Ichigo whispered in surprise. "What the #&? I thought you'd died! Don't tell me Unohana patched you up and didn't tell us!

"Huh?" Hitsugaya looked at the carrot topped teen. How dare he address him so informally after they had just met! His veins popped.

"Do I know you?" His voice was dangerously quiet. The temperature practically dropped 15°C ferocity of his icy glare. It gave the people next to Ichigo shivers.

Ichigo remained completely unfazed. (He was used to it).

"Oh my god Toushiro. I can't believe you don't remember me! Huh. Well, your gonna hang out with us right? Meet us at the top of the roof at lunch ok??" Ichigo drifted of into silence trying to understand why Hitsugaya was here and not dead, and why he did not remember him at all.

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo with a curious and slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Huh. Ok. Whatever."

* * *

**Hinamori**

"Ohayaou Hinamori-chan! I hope you are well! Why are you here? Did you and Hitsugaya-taicho fatally wounded in battle with Aizen-sama… I mean, Aizen-taicho? (Orihime is stilled scarred from the incident in Hueco Mundo.)Errrrrr, now I'm actually really confused…" Orihime paused, lost in thought then visually brighted. "I know! You can hang out with us at lunch! I'll even give you some of my cooking!!" She smiled brilliantly at Hinamori. Behind her, Rukia, Tatsuki, Kanabi (who is in the Orihime gang) and the rest of the Orihime gang all smirked.

Except for Chizuru Honsho. (the crazy perverted red-haired girl)

"Aiiie Hime–chan that is _sooo _sweet! That's my girl!"

She dives for Orihime, only to be deflected by Tatsuki by a kick in the head.

Hinamori started to have a bad feeling about Orihime's cooking and the strange girl called Chizuru Honsho.

"errrrrrrr, It's ok Inoue-san. I have my own lunch." Said Hinamori weakly.

"No, no I insist!"

"Ne! class! Pay attention!"

"Gomen senseii!" chanted the class.

"Now, everyone pull out their textbooks! Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-san, I only have one extra manual. You two will have to share."

Hinamori looked at the white-haired boy.

He turned his aqua-green eyes towards her.

Oh man…

"H-Hai, senseii." stuttered a flustered Hinamori.

Hinamori took the book.

Kanabi pushed two tables close together, and told Orihime to sit somewhere else. She had already noticed feelings between Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida, and was hoping to make something work out. Plus she had seen there was some sort of connection between Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

She had decided to make them a pair. (You can say she's a sort of a match-maker)

Orihime happily cleared to sit next to Ichigo, earning a jealous look from both Rukia and Ishida.

Not that anyone noticed.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori moved over to the tables.

"Kon-Konnichiwa." murmured Hinamori.

Oh man… there it was… that feeling again…

She was sure… but it couldn't be… it must be Déjà vu…

Or…

It could…

Be…

Love?

Ha.

Hell no.

"Konnichiwa." The boy said coolly

* * *

Author's note

Ahaha. I love cliffies!!

(dodge flying crowbar)

But you obviously don't…

Thank you to all thoses people who reviewed. And I am very sorry for those who had their hopes up when they saw the notice, cos they thought it was an update, but yeah…

I hope you guys are happy with the results of the poll.

Anyway, hope to see you all later!

* * *

Thanks to:

Iceypeach – Well, you should be happy! It's IchiRuki!

Yorukirin – hehe. Well, I've updated now! (smile, victory sign)

Cool Anime Girl – Thank you! I love reviewers! Thank you for appreciating my plot!

.I'm Just Reviewing – Really? But Kamimori sounds cooler… at least to me anyway…

Merciless Ruby – Oh hi! I wondered where you went… I hope the slap wasn't that hard…

Dnaddict – Thank you! … somehow I don't think my chapter's will get any longer… but if the updates get faster…

Shirochanxmomo1220 – Thank you!

Kalow – lol. Here you go!

IzumiHyuuga – thank you!

* * *

Next update is after 45 reviews.


	8. memoirs of a shinigami

Author's note

Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Reviews make it worth it!

* * *

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 7 :. Memoirs of a shinigami

**Hitsugaya and Hinamori**

"Now class, turn to page 115 and complete the questions there. What is not finished will be done for homework. Go!!"

Amongst the noise of rustling paper, unzipping pencil cases, pencils being sharpened and biro-clickings the class began to work.

Soaring ahead the two quickly began to answer the questions at the same time.

1. 92 + 57 149

2. 53 + 12 65

3. 159 + 162 311

4. 3x + 5x 8x

5. 5x² + 3x + 9x² 14x² + 3x

6. 9ab + 15ab – 10yx + 3xy 24ab-7xy

5c 5c

And the list went on, getting harder and harder…

…112xyz, 8.925x, 103xyz², 810007258.9x², ∏r²…

Both finished all 200 questions in 5 minutes. That's 40 questions a minute folks. Oh yes. They're geniuses.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both shouted "Finished senseii!!" at exactly the same time.

* * *

**Renji & Rukia**

Pretty much everyone in the class was amazed, except for Rukia and Renji. They both knew that Hitsugaya was a child prodigy. (I mean, hello? Youngest captain EVER??)

However, they both knew Momo was a genius for different reasons.

Renji knew Momo was smart from when they were in the same class together at shinigami academy. After all, she was a master of demon arts.

Rukia knew Momo was smart from the SWA Shinigami Women's Association Though extremely shy, she was very bright and came up with brilliant idea when asked. They were actually very good friends.

Friends enough to share secrets anyway.

Rukia had told Momo about her problems with "Nii-sama" Byakuya, and Hinamori had told Rukia of her confusion about Aizen-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho.

Rukia had encouraged her to confess her feelings to Hitsugaya-taicho, but she could never do it.

Plus, there was Aizen to be concerned about.

She had never accepted Aizen was truly evil, until he killed many fifth-division members below 4th seat with one blast of his powerful reiastu.

But she still did not understand that he was acting of his own free will. She still clung to the small hope that Gin was controlling him.

But part of her was strong.

So the next time she tried to talk to Aizen, she held Tobiume in her hand.

So when Aizen tried to stab her, it only broke her hand from the force of it.

Still, it got Hitsugaya really mad.

An epic battle began. During the period Aizen was in Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya had been training viciously with Hyourinmaru

He had managed to establish the 2nd stage of his bankai.

As soon as he saw Hinamori fall, he ordered Matsumoto to grab her and immediately take her to a ranked 4th division. She found 4th seat Yamada Hanataro

Hitsugaya immediately called his bankai forth. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru" Ice ring of the great frozen hell two enormous wings of ice sprouted from his back, ending in icy claws at his fingers. Instead of three, nine ice flowers were suspended in mid-air above his head.

_A/n – Hitsugaya's training has helped to make him stronger and can now last for a longer period of time without water nearby._

He charged at Aizen, pointing his sword. A dragon of ice formed and shot at Aizen, its mouth opened in a silent roar. It tried to swallow Aizen.

But Aizen blew it apart with a well placed Kido.

Hitsugaya grinned. The dragon Hyourinmaru was flying in little ice shards everywhere.

"Seten Daiguren Hyourinmaru" Split the Ice ring of the great frozen hell

The ice shards of the dragon Hyourinmaru stopped, hovering in mid-air. Then, each one grew in size to become a short sword. Each moved on its own, slicing the air above Aizen, and Causing Aizen to have to parry each one.

Each time Aizen destroyed one sword, it shattered into ice splinters, which in turn became many more swords.

This little distraction gave Hitsugaya enough time to manipulate the water from around him. A nearby river gave him enough water to create an impressive ice fortress around him and Aizen, effectively protecting any other lower-ranking Shinigami from the powerful reiastu that would be swirling around Hitsugaya and Aizen.

It also stopped all shinigami from seeing anything else as well.

Rukia remembered standing on the battlefield, watching the ice cage, hearing the sounds of Aizen and Hitsugaya fighting. Everyone had stopped to watch this fight. The Arrancars stopped for they wanted to see Hitsugaya get fully owned by "Aizen-sama". The rest of the shinigami just wanted to see if the betrayer would die already.

* * *

No-one ever found out what happened in that fortress. The only thing that Rukia remember was the fortress cracking open, and Hitsugaya falling, blood trailing from his chest.

Aizen, staring down, smiling, triumphant, with blood dripping from his sword.

And Hinamori screaming out "SHIROU-CHAN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She ran forward, her tears streaming down her face and behind her head, pulling out her zanpaktou Tobiume.

But before she could even get to her shikai, Gin sliced through her with Shinsou.

Blood spurted everywhere.

"I…tai…" whispered Hinamori.

She crawled over to Hitsugaya.

"Shirou-chan… Gomen…"

"Baka… Momo… I'd… die a… thousand… times for…you… I'm just… sorry… I couldn't… save… you"

Each word was stopped short by laboured breathing. Tears were streaming down Hinamori's eyes.

"I… love… you… Shiro…Chan…" Hinamori whispered, breath ragged, obviously in great pain.

"Me… too…"

They kissed, short, fleeting, lips brushing against each other.

Yet, the kiss said so much about what they felt at that point. Sorrow, pain, regret…

Joy.

Love.

They had just discovered their love for each other, and their lies were about to end.

But they both die with a smile on their lips, hands intertwined.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

Author's Note

ok... Not a cliffie... but what the heck, i hope you people still wanna read this fic!

honestly speaking, i got my sister to read this chappie before i published it, and she said she thought it was too soppy!

"sob"

tell me what you think!

Woah this chappie was 4 pages long! that's like, a page longer than usual! (o.o) xp

Thank you to:

dnaddict - Thank you! I hope this chappie was long enough!

Yorukirin - hehe... i never thought that you were weird... actually, that's quite a sensible idea... unless you're the author... i hate reading cliffies, but i LOVE writing them... lol now YOU think im wierd... xp

triela45 - well, this is what happened...

Merciless Ruby - Coes this count as the make-out part? I mean, it was the past...

shirochanxmomo1220 - it totally is! like, yesterday this random girl said she was pretty sure she knew me, but she didn't and it was really weird!

iceypeach - cool! The ultimate! D lol i updated at 41 cos i really wanted to update... xD

Call Me Nicole - but didn't it want to make you keep reading? )

Okibimaru - yea, there will be more drama in later dramas! Stay tuned!

Any way, for this chappie i need ummmm... 52 reviews!

flames and random comments accepted, people who haven't logged in also accepted!

Thankyou!!

Baibai

xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo


	9. Astounded Math Teacher

Author's note

Author's note

Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Reviews make it worth it! That was really fast! O.o Sorry if the chappie's crappy!

* * *

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 8 :. Astounded Math Teacher

In the last chappie

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both shouted "Finished senseii!!" at exactly the same time.

* * *

Math teacher Kamimori Roozu looked up at the two in total amazement. No - one had ever solved all the questions in a time less than an hour.

It was unheard of.

Yet these kids had finished in five minutes.

Even if they had worked together, doing one hundred questions each, it should take about a period.

Not to mention that people working together like that when they had never even met before was highly unlikely.

She raked her fingers through her shoulder length chestnut hair, and put out her hand to receive the papers.

"Well done, Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-san. That was record time. Please hand the papers over so that I may check it…"

They both handed the sheets over wordlessly.

The next 10 minutes was silent, the entire class wondering what the results would be.

"Ummmm… 100 percent for both tests!" exclaimed the amazed teacher.

"Sugoi!" Orihime shouted. "Hinamori-chan, you're so smart!"

"Calm down everyone! Can everyone please continue with their work? Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-san, please go to the next page and complete the work. Everyone else continue."

* * *

The period ended, with Hitsugaya and Hinamori completing 15 more sheets, while the majority of the class was still on their 1st sheet. However, some people had moved up to their second. This group included Ishida, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo and Tatsuki.

Hitsugaya had also gathered a female fan-club, consisting of half the class's girls.

* * *

**Hinamori**

"Sugoi Hinamori-chan! That was amazing! I didn't know that you and Hitsugay-taicho were so smart!" the big-breasted teen yelled, running to hug the new petite student.

Hinamori couldn't breathe for a second. Then she was released from her warm embrace. She staggered of, the regained her balance. (If Kon was there he would be seething with jealousy.)

After she had caught her breath, Hinamori thanked Orihime with a bow.

"Arigatou"

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Kanabi, Chizuro and Hinamori walked to the next class.

Science.

* * *

"Konnichiwa class"

"konnichiwa Yamaguchi Kurisutofaa-senseii."

The man adjusted his glasses and smiled at the class.

"We seem to have two new students. Could they please stand up and introduce themselves?"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both stood up slowly.

"What do I say?" he wondered. "I don't know anything about my past…"

Just then, Hinamori opened her mouth to speak.

Author's Note

haha! The mother of all Cliffies! makes up for last chappies, since i didn't have a cliffie...

ergh. i have this major headache, so i haven't been very inspired. i know this chappies a lil bit crap, but hey, blame it on the headache.

Thank you to:

Okibimaru - YAY! ok thanks i was scared it was a bit to cheesy. I've always wondered, where did you get your name from?

shirochanmomo1220 - lol yeah but hey, they are Aizen and Gin. Characters you love to hate.

Merciless Ruby - No... It was Rukia's flashback, lol.

rampaging bookcase - uwa if the reviews keep coming in this fast I'll be forced to.

Snowy Peach Tsubasa - The principal wont interfere, just watch from the sidelines. She's gonna have other things to worry about later... and i've always wanted to see a flying pig!

kay guys, for the next update i need...

63 reviews.

ok?

buhbye!

xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo


	10. Lunch

Hitsugaya and Hinamori

Author's note

Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Reviews make it worth it!

Sorry I've been away… But you people didn't reach the expected review level…

sob sob

Anyway, I really wanted to update, cos I had this brilliant idea…

But I'm not going to tell you about it, read it!

* * *

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 9 :. Lunch

**Hinamori**

"Ummmmm, well, I was born on August the 31st. I live by myself in a small apartment near the school. I am 16 years old and working as a waitress in a small cake shop in town. I adore watermelons, peaches and sushi. My favourite sport is gymnastics. Thank you"

(A/n – the 31st of August was the day that Hinamori woke up on earth.)

She quickly sat down to polite claps of the class.

"Uwaaaa!! That was _soooo_ embarrassing! Senseii, that was awfully mean!" she thought.

But then…

She got to find out about the other boy…

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Damn it was his turn…

"I woke up in an alleyway a few weeks ago, with absolutely no memory of my past life, and many injuries. A young doctor called Kashira Arisho took me to the hospital where my injuries were healed and I was diagnosed with amnesia. I now live with Arisho-san. I know that I enjoy watermelon and ice-cold drinks. I haven't really recalled anything else. Thank you."

Hitsugaya sat down to complete silence, save for one or two half-hearted-claps. Then, violent whispers sprung up everywhere around the classroom.

The only one not saying anything was the Hinamori girl.

The teacher clapped once, and the class fell silent.

"I understand that a statement like that would cause uproar, but could we please try and concentrate? Now, the periodic table consists of…"

* * *

The period ended.

It was time for Lunch.

"Hey Toushirou. Come here and I'll show you where we hang out." Kurosaki said.

Hitsugaya looked at the boy and sighed.

"Whatever"

He followed the teen to the rooftop, along with Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichinoska (My o/c. also neighbour of Mizuiro)

"Ok. Tell me Toushirou. How did you do it?" Ichigo whispered.

Hitsugaya looked at him blankly.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki?"

"Oh yeah…"

Ichigo motioned for Hitsugaya to follow him. He stood up and walked to the other side of the roof, leaning casually against the railings.

"Ok. Now that the issue of privacy has been taken care of, how did you do it? How is seretei? How is Yammamoto? Has Aizen or Ulquiorra or Ichimaru been found? Has Ikkaku given in and accepted captaincy yet?

Hitsugaya looked blankly at Ichigo.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki? Seretei? Squads? Captaincy? AIZEN?"

He had a strange feeling of knowing this Aizen person… He had heard the name before…

Oh yeah.

From his dream. (refer chappie 1 & 2 if you've forgotten)

It's who that Hinamori girl blamed him of killing…

But Gin was the one who was supposedly the murderer of this Aizen-taicho…

Did that mean Gin didn't really kill Aizen? He might have kidnapped him…

So therefore this Ulquiorra person might be Gin's accomplice…

Then that Hinamori girl was _very _confused…

"You mean you don't remember anything at all?" Ichigo said incredously.

"Remember? What the hell do you mean? Do you know something about my past?

* * *

**Hinamori**

"Hinamori-chan! Come with us!" said an excited Orihime.

"H-hai Inoue-chan."

She followed the group of girls to a small group of trees where it was quite shady.

She, Orihime, Kanabi (my o/c) Chizuro, Tatsuki and Rukia all sat down in a circle.

Hinamori pulled out her bento box with Sushi and seaweed salad.

"Ah Hinamori-chan! Please try this!"

Orihime showed her a sandwich.

"Ummmm…ok…"

She took the sandwich.

She gingerly brought it to her mouth, fully conscious of the watchful gazes of all the girls in the group.

Orihime was staring intensely to see if Hinamori would actually enjoy her bizarre tastes.

All the other girls were looking on with a smirk on their faces, knowing full well she could never like it.

This made Hinamori extremely nervous.

She bit a small corner of it and…

Actually didn't mind the taste that much.

It was ridiculously sweet.

But quite nice.

Like eating a peach and watermelon fruit salad with ice-cream for desert.

Except for lunch.

"It's ok, but very sweet."

The girls looked on in total amazement.

"Yes… Everyone says that… ah well…" The bubbly orange-haired teen said. She them\n broke off into thoughtful silence, then began muttering to herself. "What if I used honey with the bean-paste?..."

Chizuro suddenly saw an opportunity.

She leapt.

"Hime-chan! You are _sooooooooo_ cute!"

Her hands flexed, she was about to reach her two massive targets…

Only to be blocked by a kick in the back from Tatsuki.

Nevertheless, the shock made Orihime drop her sandwich.

"Uwa! Noooooooooooooooo! Chizuro-chan, you made me drop my sandwich!"

Hinamori giggled, the promptly handed over her sandwich.

"Here Inoue-chan. Have the rest of mine."

Orihime took it gratefully.

Then Tatsuki and Chizuro got into heated argument about Orihime's rights. Kanabi began asking Orihime questions about "Ishida-kun" which made her blush violently.

Which left Rukia and Hinamori alone to talk.

Hinamori began eating her seaweed salad.

Rukia began to speak.

"So Hinamori, how's you're relationship with Hitsugaya-taicho going?"

Hinamori almost choked.

"NANI?!"

How had she known? How could she have possibly guessed a relationship that she wasn't even sure was developing at the moment yet?

…Waidaminnut…

She called him…

Taicho?

"Why'd you call him Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Rukia just stared at her.

"Of anybody a person could ever forget, especially you of all people, you could never forget who Hitsugaya-taicho is once you've met him…"

Rukia began to mutter.

"Impossible. She can never forget someone she's loved for her whole life… And they both did die… This is just too weird…"

She jerked her head up.

"That's it. After school, you're coming with me to the Urahara Shop to see Urahara Kisuke!"

* * *

Author's note

Hehehehehehe.

It's another cliff-hanger…

Uh oh

(Runs screaming as all readers come and try to brutally kill her for previous cliffhanger.)

Yeah…

Sorry about that…

But yeah…

But I made up for it! This chappies SIX WHOLE PAGES!

Whoa.

Oh yeah. I went there. (haha. This is like one of my fave lines… and then I saw it on Hanna Monatana and I got kinda sad that she stole my line… xp)

Thanks for all how reviewed even though that chappie was really crappie…

These wonderful, wonderful, _**WONDERFUL**_ people are:

Okibimaru- Yes yes im as evil as Aizen! Hehe. But anyway, do you know how happy your review made me feel? Being called a good writer totally cheered me up, since my teacher gave me a really bad mark on my English work…

Quilldragon – thankyou!

Merciless Ruby – May I ask you what stood for?

Iceypeach – yup yup!

Snowy Peach Tsubasa – Yesh I hate standing intros. VERY SCARY. I can barely talk at the front of a class… Sorry about the name…

hikarihime – Yea sorry bout the cliffie…

Snowchild – Thank you!

Thank you for all who comment, I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews!

* * *

Next Chappie:

It's time for Momo and Toushirou to see real Shinigami!

In action!

WHOOT!

Stay tuned!


	11. Lunch 2 Akward Conversations

Déjà vu

Author's note

OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM SORRY!! I had 3 main reasons for not updating in ages

1. Exams

2. Rejected by the guy I like cos he'd rather go out with one of my friends instead.

3. Been grounded for 3 months cos I failed my exams

So I couldn't touch the computer even if I wanted too.

Anyway, to make it up too you, I promise an extra long chappie this week…

Here we go…

* * *

.: Chapter 10 :. Awkward conversations

**Hitsugaya**

Previous chappie, we left Hitsugaya with Ichigo and Ishida pressing him for information that he's long forgotten.

"You mean you don't remember anything at all?" Ichigo said incredously.

"Remember? What the hell do you mean? Do you know something about my past?

And now for the continuation… XD

"Remember? Toushiro, everyone knows you. Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho, the courageous, talented child prodigy that helped soul society against the war with Aizen? Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho, the boy who died to defend his division and his one true love? (Here Ichigo smirks as Hitsugaya looks absolutely shocked. He had a true love??) Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho, the only person to ever receive more fan mail than Byakuya and Hisagi?" Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho, who had over 5 thousand people at his funeral, and most of them young ladies crying at your untimely passing."

Hitsugaya stared.

This blabbering fool was beginning to annoy him.

His brow suddenly twitched.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" His voiced dropped dangerously low. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About?? As you can see, I am not dead."

However, Hitsugaya's icy element had no effect on Ichigo. It probably rebounded against his powerful reiastu or something.

On the other hand, it could be because he was very, very stupid.

Or probably both.

No, make that definitely both.

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya thoughtfully.

However, this puzzle was just to hard. Besides, he never liked thinking.

Time to bring in the heavy artillery.

"Oi! Ishida! Get over here!"

* * *

**Hinamori**

Last chapter, we left poor Hinamori being told by Rukia:

"That's it. After school, you're coming with me to the Uraahara shop to see Urahara Kisuke!" (Wih a very dramatic pose to boot.)

And now, the continuation… XD

Hinamori blinked.

"But I hav to go to work after school."

Rukia stared incredously at her.

"Work? What for??"

"For money…"

"Hmmmmm… How much do you make?"

"20 dollars an hour…"

"OK. I'll give you 30 dollars for every hour you stay with me, plus twenty for minutes over an hour, deal?"

Hinamori was shocked.

"Oh… ok…"

"Great!"

The rest of lunch passed rather uneventfully, apart from more questions and general laughs.

But we must get back to…

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Ishida walked over, pushing up his glasses.

"What, Kurosaki?"

"Toshiro doesn't seem to remember a thing!"

Ishida blinked.

He stared at Ichigo.

"Of course he doesn't. He already said the doctors diagnosed him with amnesia. Why are you so surprised, Kurosaki?"

This simple logic astounded Ichigo, and completely shut him up.

"And besides," continued Ishida. "Since he died in the battle with Aizen, it is highly unlikely that this Hitsugaya remembers anything from the past at all. Therefore, he does not know anything, so stop quizzing him and just call a hell butterfly, or drop down to the Urahara shop if you want answers."

"Fine. Toushiro, we're going to the Urahara shop after school."

"…"

"Whatever. And its Hitsugaya san."

And so once more the rest of lunch passes rather uneventfully, apart from:

- One hollow or two, and Rukia and Ichigo running off and coming back, presumably to fight hollows (Interjection by Chad: "He left his badge…")

- Ishida and Orihime disappearing for a "sewing club meeting" (Interjection by Betsanii: "but the sewing club said that there would be no meetings for 2 weeks…")

- Betsanii, Renjii, Joushu and Tatsuki all running off to find Ishida and Orihime, then they disappeared for quite some time.

- Hitsugaya and Chad staring at each other, wondering why on earth they were still there.

- Keigo was wondering why everyone had disappeared.

- Mizuiro gone with a girl in another grade to "talk"

- Hinamori and Chizuru "Bonding". i.e. Hinamori trying to run away from Chizuru, who found her as "interesting" as she found Orihime."

Apart from that, lunch was no biggie.

So passed the rest of the day.

All too soon, it was the fated end of school.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya's mobile rang. (Yup. He has a mobile. The wonderful Kashira bought it for him.)

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ohayaou Toushiro-kun!"

"Ohayaou Arisho-san."

"Ne, Toushiro, why always so formal? Anyway, I'm gonna be out a lil' bit late. Working overtime tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I'll be going out somewhere today."

"Ah, then this works out well. Call me if any problems ok?"

"yeah."

"And call me if you… ah… meet someone you want to take home. I'll need to prepare. Good, ok, got to go!"

He flicked his phone close.

Now, what on earth did she mean by that?" (A/n tehehehe Silly Hitsu. Arisho means Girlfriend!)

"ICHIGO!" Yelled Rukia.

Hitsugaya turned around to see a short raven-haired girl run towards Kurosaki.

Ichigo looked up in alarm and braced himself for the unavoidable crash.

BANG!

Rukia smashed into Ichigo after tripping on a stone and both toppled onto the ground.

"Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san! Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Orihime.

"yes, yes, yes." C'mon Hinamori-chan, Let's go!"

Ichigo asked Rukia suspiciously "Where are you taking Hinamori-san and Inoue-san?"

"To Urahara store!"

"Really? Let's go together. Ishida, Toushiro and I are going too."

Ishida pushed up his glassed.

Orihime smiled and stealthily positioned herself next to Ishida, presumably to talk about the sewing club.

And so they did.

Rukia and Ichigo lead the way, both arguing who was more clumsy, the tall, carrot-topped "strawberry-kun" or the petite raven-haired noble.

Leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya behind.

"Ohayaou Hitsugaya-san." The girl bowed deeply.

"Ohayaou Hinamori-san"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

They walked forward, both silent, both nervous, both curious.

Both wondering what on earth to say.

"ummmmm… Hitsugaya-san?"

"Hmm?"

"well… I just wanted to tell you… I also suffer from amnesia…I've forgotten everything before 2 months ago… so I understand your situation and know that you must be feeling alone…" She drifted off.

Hitsugaya stared at the girl.

"And," she continued quietly. "If you need someone to talk to… I'm always free." She smiled at him shyly.

And then he saw it.

A sparkle of something, like she had an aura.

And it radiated care and comfort.

"Arigato, Hinamori-san."

She smiled.

"It's Momo."

* * *

**Hinamori**

She had taken a _HUGE _risk, telling the boy her whole story. She had dived into the water, not knowing whether it would be cold or warm, not knowing whether the water was full of rips, or perfectly calm.

She had just jumped.

And found beauty below the waters.

She had sensed somehow that this boy was alone. That he was not as cold as he presented himself to be. That somewhere, beneath his icy façade, there was something warm.

And she was determined to be the one who showed it to the world.

They walked on.

"So Hitsugaya-san." said the girl. "Where do you live?"

"A street away from school. On Snow Road."

She giggled.

"What?" The boy questioned.

"It suits your hair. It's a beautiful snowy white. And your name is Toushiro…"

She trailed off then brightened.

"Ooooh I know a _BRILLIANT _nickname for you! I'm gonna call you SHIRO-CHAN!"

"NANI??" The boy gasped.

She giggled again.

"Shiro-chan!"

Just then a beeping noise came from Rukia's phone.

They all stopped.

"W-What… is… this… feeling?" whispered the girl.

* * *

**Hinamori**

This feeling… It's so strange… I can sense something… something… bad… Yet… I somehow recognise it…It's some kind of… bad spirit…

She stared up at the sky.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

This feeling…

He instinctively found himself stepping in front of Hinamori to protect her form any possible threats or danger.

He heard Ichigo mutter "Damn, I didn't really want Toshiro to see this yet…"

Just then, a huge black hole appeared in the sky.

"It's crawling out…"He heard her whisper.

He went to grab his zanpaktou, but it wasn't there.

Fingers, pulling itself through.

Arms.

Head.

"It's a monster…" he said.

"No…" the girl whispered. "It's a hollow. A MENOS GRANDE."

* * *

Author's Note

Ok. I give you full permission to kill me.

(splat of blood, dead corpse on the ground)

meh

anyway, I'm really sorry.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie, I wanna say thanks to:

Himiko Areess

iceypeach

shirochanxmomo1220

Okibimaru

Snowy Peach Tsubasa – Bwahahaha I am evil. I know (grin) Yes yes Hitsu's intro could have been worse. He could have said he was a reincarnated death god who still as an abnormal amount of reiatsu. XD

Merciless Ruby – If you want a make – ou section, your gonna have to wait for ages. SORRY!

nymphadora1196 - LOL Yeah you LOVE cliffies yes?

Kalow – Confusion enough?

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read. Please keep the reviews rolling in.

Ooooh I wanna change my name soon, but I don't know whether to change it to

xoxo-cookies-xoxo

or

xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo

or

xoxo-human-jukebox-xoxo

Advice?

Thankyou!

Love ya'all

Buhbai!

xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo


	12. Hollow Urahara shop

Déjà vu

.: Chapter 11 :. Hollow / Urahara shop 

**Hinamori**

She saw Ichigo grab a weird looking badge and place it on his heart. Somehow, his bodies separated, leaving a lifeless shell of Ichigo on the floor, and a black-robed Ichigo with a huge ass sword jumping into the air.

And yet…

This extremely strange sight did not surprise her at all.

Ichigo yelled

"Getsuga… TENSHO!"

A huge light blue arc of energy flew straight towards the monster and cut it in half.

The monster then turned to dust and disappeared.

Ichigo went back inside his body and stood up.

"Hollow taken care of"

The girl stared at him.

That was impossible. He defeated the monster by cutting it in half… yet it seemed so believable…

She stared at the carrot top kid.

"What… are you?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo turned to look at the frightened girl trembling behind Hitsugaya. She was clutching Hitsugaya's back in fear.

Hitsugaya was wide-eyed in a total state of shock.

"Crap." muttered Ichigo. He cleared his throat and was about to begin explaining, but Ishida butted in.

"Hitsuagaya-san." He said. "Hinamori-san. If you would like answers to the many questions that are forming around your head, you must come with us to the Urahara store. It is of vital importance that you must learn about these things.

Hitsugaya stared at him and smirked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

They walked on, Hinamori still close to Hitsugaya.

He was feeling very protective of this girl. He felt as if he would save her from anything, do anything to see that smile.

That smile brightened his whole world.

That smile broke through the ice, like a ray of sun on a cold, frozen wasteland, clearing the ground for a patch of green to show through the snow.

He would do anything to see that smile.

* * *

**Hinamori**

She clutched his hand. She knew somehow that this boy would keep her safe.

He always did. He always would.

Forever.

She felt reassured, like the first cool breeze of winter after the sweltering hot heat of summer, refreshing her to her core.

The boy uttered a low chuckle.

"Don't get too comfy, hey Momo?"

She blushed and tried to let go of his hand, but he was holding her hand as well.

And so, together, the pair walked hand in hand to the Urahara shop.

* * *

"Ano. Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun" whispered a shy black-haired girl.

"Huh? You again?" A red head boy said. He stared at them weirdly then began yelling.

"OI! URURU! GET THE BOSS!"

"Hai Jinta-kun!"

A man with a strange green and white hat, sandals and a green robe came out of the door.

"Ichigo. What is it now?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Toushiro and Momo coming back from the dead. Aside from that, nothing at all."

Hitsugaya's vein popped.

"It's Hitsugaya-san to you!"

This statement made Urahara stare at Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Well, either the whole of Soul Society made some major mistakes, and someone else is in the business of making gigai, or they've been reincarnated.

"yes, yes, get to the point!" snapped Hitsugaya.

"well, simply, Soul Society should be informed and you two need to begin training."

"Training? For what?" squeaked Hinamori.

"For re-entering the squads." Stated a woman.

She was tall and thin, with a dark complexion. Her long purple hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing baggy sweat pants and a white tank top.

She was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest.

"But for now, we need to explain the issues of shinigami. Rukia, if you would please assist me with drawings…"

* * *

An hour and 53 sheets of A3 art paper later, Yourichi, Urahara and Rukia had helped to explain everything about Soul Society to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

Drawings of Hollows (chappy form) Shinigami (chappy form) and zanpaktou (normal) were strewn all over the floor.

"So… Soul Society is made up of powerful bunny rabbits?" asked a confused Hinamori.

At this statement, Urahara, Yourichi and Orihime suddenly removed all emotion from their faces, trying hard not to laugh.

Ishida and Hitsugaya looked amazedly at Hinamori, a slight smile playing on their faces, and Ichigo…

Ichigo had burst into large, uncontrollable guffaws of laughter.

Rukia's eyebrows twitched.

"I… chi… GO!!"

A flying leg abruptly stopped Ichigo from laughing so hard.

In fact, it would stop him from moving for quite a while.

As Ichigo lay passed out on the floor, Rukia smugly grinned and asked "Anything to add, Urahara-san?"

"Nup. We'll meet again soon. Hopefully. Buh-bai!"

Hitsugaya grunted and walked out the door, followed by a smirking Rukia, an emotionless Ishida and a smiling, waving Orihime.

Leaving Hinamori behind.

"Ummm…. Urahara-san?" asked Hinamori

"Ooohhh, still here Hinamori-chan?"

"Ano, I wanted to ask… What's with the fan?"

He smiled. "The fan? Cuz I'm Hawt."

A sweatdrop appeared on hinamori's brow.

Then another two appeared after he winked.

"Er… I gotta go now now… Bai!" Hinamori gabbled as she ran out the door…

Into the arms of Toushiro Hitsugaya.

They stared at each other.

"You… waited?" she whispered.

"Of course." He replied. "There is a lot to discuss after all."

"Arigato, Shiro-chan."

The boy grumbled.

"Just wait till I find a nickname for you…"

She giggled.

"C'mon Shiro-chan. Let's go home."

And so, hand in hand, the pair walked out into the sunset.

* * *

**Hours later…**

"Karin…" asked Yuzu worriedly.

"Hmmm?"

"Where is onii-chan? He still isn't back yet…"

Rukia stood nearby and smiled to herself.

"Gomen Yuzu." She thought. "Ichigo is still passed out."

* * *

**Urahara store**

Jinata kicked the body.

"Is he dead?"

* * *

Author's note

Hi everyone!! (Waves at crowd smiling. Proceeds to be hit by tomatoes. Canned ones.)

Ow.

Anyway, this chappie had a fair bit of fluff, so I hope you people are happier…

And here are my usual replies…

Thanks to

Plushietiger – Well… I like cliffies… (grin) Welcome to the family, nice to get a new reader. :D

Animaebunny – AIEE! NO ATOMIC BOMBS PLEASE!

sapphire wind – Eventually, romance will develop… :D

iceypeach – Is it really that shocking?

Cryptic Innocence – Lol hope this was enough fluff for you. Thanks.

Shirochanxmomo1220 – They do have powers… but its gonna be like Ichigo… They have to look inside them…

Snowy Peach Tsubasa – Whoot! Long review! Thankyou!

Cherryblossom hime – Thankyou sensei (bows low)

Merciless Ruby – bwahahahaha… Make out session will be later… :)

IzumiHyuuga – Yay!

Volital – awesome!


	13. Next day

Déjà vu

Author's note

PLEASE RESPOND TO NEW POLL ON MY PAGE!

IT CAN"T BE ANY EASIER!

/u/1506606/

.: Chapter 12 :. New friends? 

"_Shiro-chan!" A young girl in black pigtails came running towards a boy sitting on a verandah._

"_What is it, Bed-Wetter Momo"_

"_Ne, Shiro-chan, stop calling me that!" pouted Momo. Her brown eyes sparkled mischeviously though, ruining the otherwise sad picture._

"_Well, you stop calling me Shiro-chan." Retorted the grumpy young boy. His white hair defied gravity and his eyes were a beautiful aqua-green._

"_You know I could never do that Shiro-chan! Anyway, Oba-san wants us to get food from the markets." She smiled at him and held out her hand._

"_Humph. Whatever."_

_He took her hand and stood up, and together, they walked to the markets__._

* * *

"_Let's see, Oba-san wanted a bottle of milk, 2 loaves of bread, 2 packets of ramen, 2kg of rice, 2 fish, 15 apples, 500g tea, 15 peaches and 2 watermelons. What do we already have?" asked the girl._

_Toushirou quickly rattled off in a bored tone "Milk, bread, ramen, rice, tea, fish."_

_He pushed along a wooden cart that they had placed all the groceries in._

"_So we just need the fruit then. Let's go, Shiro-chan!"_

_They arrived at the fruit vendor and met a smiling fat old woman._

"_Konnichiwa! What would you like?"_

"_Ara, Konnichiwa. We would like 15 red apples, 15 peaches and 2 watermelons."_

"_Hai."_

_Shortly they were given their order._

"_Arigato." They both bowed and headed out of the shop._

* * *

_They were walking through an alley. Suddenly two thugs arrived._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" sneered the first. He was tall, with dark purple spiky hair, a cloth covering his mouth. He also had a scar running down his face from his forehead to his left eye down to his cheek. He also had purple eyes._

"_Looks like two little kids with our groceries." Laughed the second man. He was short, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He also had thick-black-rimmed glasses that amplified his light grey eyes._

_Hitsugaya took a protective stance in front of Hinamori, and confidently said "Leave."_

_The two men laughed._

"_You think we're scared of a little shorty like you?" growled scar-face._

"_yea punk," spat glasses. "I think we need to teach you some manners. How about we start with your pretty little girlfriend?"_

_Hinamori rolled her eyes._

_It was always the same._

"_I bags glasses." She whispered to Hitsugaya._

_He chuckled._

"_Fine. I wanted scar-face anyway." His hand curled into a fist and he positioned himself in fighting stance._

"_Aw, how cute!" drawled scar-face. "Looks like the punks wanna fight."_

_They walked closer to Hinamori._

_She and Hitsugaya began a whispered countdown…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_ONE!_

_Hitsugaya jumped and kicked scar-face, completely knocking him out._

_Hinamori simply kicked glasses in the crotch._

_He doubled over in pain._

_She then karate-chopped his neck, and he was knocked out cold._

"_Ne, Shiro-chan, let's get going. Oba-san will be wondering where we are."_

"_Yup, I'll just.."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Two hands in different houses both slammed their hands on the snooze button of their alrm clocks and got out of bed.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

He yawned and began his usual morning routine.

As he dressed he began to think.

"Strange, again, the same girl. I wonder why I always dream about her. Even though she and I are much younger in that scene, it is quite obvious that it was her…"

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen, messing up his already messy hair.

The sight of his highly disorganised caretaker greeted him. She appeared to be multitasking 5 things at once, which were:

-Making 2 bento-boxes (presumably for him and her)

-Talking into her mobile

-Drinking coffee

-Reading the newspaper

-Listening to music

And it seemed as if she was completing them successfully.

"Hai, Hai… Just wait a minute Rito-kun."

She lowered the phone.

"Ohayaou Toushiro-kun! Here's your lunch, breakfast is on the table."

"OK. Arigato Arisho-san."

She winked and resumed talking into the phone.

"Hai, Hai… Ew, no way! Can't Yui-chan take care of it? Or Haruna-chan? No, wait, what am I saying? You would never make Haruna-chan do anything gross. I know you have a soft spot for her…"

She held the phone away from her ear as someone shouted a flurry of words at her.

Arisho laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Boy, you are in denial."

She sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll complete the surgery on Sarutobi. Ergh, you so owe me a coffee every day for the next _week_. Later."

She flicked her phone closed and gulped the rest of her coffee down.

"Coffee." She sighed. "The miracle drink that makes you an addict."

She looked at Toushiro.

"Do ya wanna ride to school?"

"No Arisho-san. Arigato"

"Fine."

She stared at Hitsugaya.

"Hmmm… Boy, you need a girlfriend. You're _sooo _tight all the time. Ya need to loosen up. Buh-bai!"

She ran out the door laughing, hearing Hitsugaya shout:

"ARISHO-SAN!!"

* * *

**Hinamori**

She woke up as her alarm went off.

"Huh. Dreaming of Shiro-chan again…"

She got dressed in her uniform and washed her face.

As she ate breakfast, she started to think.

"If Urahara-san said that we must train, I suppose we are training to…"

She paused thoughtfully.

"Actually, I have no idea what we are going to do."

She finished her breakfast and grabbed her lunch out of the fridge, checked her watch and realised she had heaps of time.

"I suppose I'll walk today…"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

He walked out of the door and down the street.

"How dare she?" He thought frustratedly. "I don't need a girlfriend! And it's not as if she has a boyfriend either…"

As he turned the corner, he saw a girl walking down the road, her dark hair flying around her face. She was wearing the school uniform.

"I wonder who it is…"

* * *

**Hinamori**

She had already walked 3 streets before she realised why she had left the house so early.

She had forgotten to tie her hair up.

She shrugged to herself.

"It's not as if I can go back now… I'll fix my hair once we get back to school…"

Just then a huge gust of wind blew around her, messing up her hair and causing it to blow all around her face.

"Aw damn, this is why I hate leaving my hair out…"

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

The wind died down and he saw the girl swipe her fingers through his hair.

She brushed aside the bangs…

And he saw that it was Hinamori.

* * *

**Hinamori**

She gasped as she saw the boy staring at her.

Determined not to blush, she walked on and crossed the street.

He stood still.

As she reached his side, he said "Ohayaou, Hinamori."

She grinned.

"Ohayaou, Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya." He grumbled.

Under his breath, he vowed that as soon as he had a ridiculous nickname for her, she was doomed to intense teasing.

Together, talking and laughing, they walked to school.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Shouldn't we tell someone in soul society?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"I've already told Matsumoto, Kira and Ukitake." Rukia replied.

"Huh? So fast?"

"well, I needed to tell someone…"

"So? Who's coming today?"

"Kira and Matsumoto…"

* * *

**Hinamori**

As she and Toushiro walked into the school gates, a tall, pretty, big-breasted woman came running up to them with tears in her eyes.

"Taicho!"

She ran over to Hitsugaya and gave him a big hug, effectively burrowing her in her huge breasts.

Hinamori, needless to say, felt jealous.

Extremely jealous.

* * *

"Sen…Pai…" gasped Hitsugaya. "I…can't…breathe!"

"Oh, and you too Hinamori-chan!" yelled the happy woman.

She promptly realeased Hitsugaya and pulled Hinamori into a suffocating hug. She was squeezed between two large globes of flesh, and was finding it hard to breathe.

"sen…pai…" she said weakly.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

As he was recovering from the "hug", he saw a blond boy running towards them and yelling out "Matsumoto-san! You're going to suffocate Momo!"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

This kid knew Momo well enough to call her by her first name with no suffix.

Stupid blond punk.

"Ohh? Kira-kun? You took a while to get here."

The golden haired woman released a dizzy Hinamori, who was so disorientated that she began to fall…

And the blondie caught her.

* * *

**Hinamori**

She shook her head.

"Ah, Arigatou…Gomen, I don't know your name…"

The boy smiled and shook his head.

"ah, its ok Momo, Kuchiki-san told me that you had lost your memory… I'm Izuru Kira. We studied together, along with Renji-kun."

"Ah… Ok… Kira-san."

She detached herself from Kira's grip and stood up.

Just then, she heard a voice say

"Ahhhh! Ohayaou Matsumoto-san! Ohayaou Izuru-san!"

* * *

**Hitsugaya and Hinamori**

He turned around to see Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo walking up towards them.

Hitsugaya began to think. "So… Kuchiki Rukia told these people that we were here… so the lady and the blonde punk must know about my past… it seems that my past is connected to Momo's somehow…"

Hinamori continued on a similar thoughtline. "So if Kira-san and Matsumoto-san knew of me and Shiro-chan before this, our pasts musts have been connected somehow… perhaps the answers…"

"…lie…"

"…in…"

"…the…"

"…DREAMS…"

* * *

**Hinamori**

Just then a bell rang, interrupting both Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's identical thoughts.

"C'mon, we'd better get to class now, right Kira-kun??"

"Hai, Matsumoto-san…" replied the boy distantly. He was staring into the distance thinking about something…

…or someone…

Suddenly, Hitsugaya said "C'mon Momo let's go."

He took he hand and pulled along.

"You don't want to be late to class now, do you?"

"Actually," she thought. "If you hold my hand like this I don't care."

* * *

After roll class had music with a teacher called Wong Hizashi.

"Konnichiwa Wong-senseii." Droned the class, most of them still asleep.

"Konnichiwa!" yelled the excited new music teacher. He surveyed his class thoughtfully.

The classroom was simply tables with keyboards on tables in the centre, pianos around the perimeter and a beaten drum kit in the corner. There were large spaces and chairs and bean bags to sit on.

Ichinoska Joushu had his back to the base of the piano, his long black fringe flopping over his closed eyes, covering them from sight. Tatsuki sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept quietly. Renji sat in the back of the room, talking quietly to Kira and Matsumoto, one hand fiddling with the ends of Kanabi Bethsanii's hair. She retaliated by tracing the tattoos on his arm, most of her long black hair falling over her shoulders. Her silver bangles clinked as they brushed against his skin.

Ichigo sat on a chair next to the piano, where Rukia was sitting, playing with the hem of her skirt and looking thoughtfully out the window. Ishida and Orihime were on the other side of the piano. The happy orange-haired girl was demonstrating how to play the guitar. Ishida simply looked on, not wanting to tell her that he had learnt the guitar when he was 4 yeas old. He pushed up his glasses and decided to let her continue, enraptured by her happy, radiant smile.

Chad was sitting on a beanbag and was strumming chords on the guitar. Chizuru was on the prowl, trying to figure out if she would rather squeeze Orihime or Matsumoto. Kiego had been knocked out after trying to squeeze Matsumoto, and Mizuru was siting calmly listening to his ipod. Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sitting on the same beanbag near Chad.

The teacher decided that this class needed a little livening up.

"Ok! I have a special project I'm going to experiment on you all! I think you will like it!"

"He's like a hyperactive mad scientist!" thought Momo amazedly. "This is ridiculous!"

"Anyway," continued the insane Mr Wong "The project is a performance project! You are to perform in groups of four and perform a song of you choice!"

A buzz went around the classroom, only to be silenced as Mr Wong cleared his throat.

"Please chose a song that the singer/singers can relate too, other wise the song might not have as much feeling as what it might have. Now, I shall begin reading out the groups."

"Please let me be in either Rukia-chan or Shiro-chan's group…"Hinamori silently prayed.

"Group 1: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo."

"Group 2: Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Abarai Renji and Kanabi Bethsani."

"Group 3: Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Sado Yastutora and Kojima Mizuro."

"Group 4: Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichinoska Joushu, Honsho Chizuro and Asano Keigo."

"Group 5: blah, blah2, blah3, blah4"

"Group 6: bleh, bleh2, bleh3,bleh4"

"So, you now may and go and chose what song! This will be your music grade for the term and I expect it to be complete in 5 weeks! Oh, and the best performance will perform on stage at the spring fling."

Another group of people extremely excited about this. They were a band and were hoping to be recognised.

"OK! Go and split off into groups and REHEARSE!"

* * *

Author's note

(Stares blearily into the crowd. Squints tiredly, realizes someone is chucking a brick towards her head, dodges.)

Ok ok,hi everyone!

PLEASE RESPOND TO NEW POLL ON MY PAGE AT

/u/1506606/

Ok, here are the reviews comments. Thanks to Sapphire wind, Toshiroxx, Assault Godzilla, luckyblackcat13, shirochanxmomo1220, Merciless Ruby,

xDemonFlowerx – Thankyou! I hope your better by now… ohmygosh I had to do that once and I was nearly falling off the chair…

Snowy Peach Tsubasa – Lolz, yea, 53 sheets…

Plushietiger – Naw, their not going to academy… but they are going to get their powers back… eventually…

Thanks again everyone!

Loves from

xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo


	14. everyone needs a mobile

Everyone needs a mobile

Déjà vu

PLEASE RESPOND TO NEW POLL ON MY PAGE!

IT CAN'T BE ANY EASIER!

/u/1506606/xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo

.: Chapter 13 :. Everyone needs a mobile

So the group with the two ex-shinigami, Rukia and Ichigo began discussing song choice.

"so, does anyone play any instruments?" asked Hinamori hopefully.

"well…" said Rukia slowly. "strawberry can play drums and I can play piano…"

Hitsugaya suddenly interrupted. "Arisho-san taught me how to play guitar"

"SUGOI!" shrieked Hinamori. "Shiro-chan, you're amazing!"

At that moment, Matsumoto was passing by. She laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh Hina-chan! You remembered your pet-name for taicho!"

Just then Hitsugaya had an idea.

"Matsumoto-san…" he said slowly, masking all traces of excitement. "Did I have a pet name for Momo?"

"But of course taicho." Matsumoto said happily. "It was bed-wetter Momo."

"NANI?" yelped Hinamori.

Hitsugaya calmly turned his triumphant eyes towards Hinamori.

"So, Bed-Wetter-Momo," he said slowly, enjoying the effect of the nickname on Momo's face. "Will you sing for us?"

"But of course, SHI-RO-CHAN." She said equally slowly, looking for the tell-tale twitch in Hitsugaya's brow. She saw it and giggled.

"So, what song shall we do?" Momo mused.

"How 'bout ABC?" asked a bored Ichigo.

Rukia glared at him and flexed her fingers.

"Joking, joking, I WAS JOKING!" he hurriedly said. He still remembered the pummelling he got LAST time he said something that offended Rukia.

"well, I've got some music on my mobile…" started Rukia.

She took the phone out and the group began to listen to different songs.

_**One night**_

_**And one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even if they weren't so great**_

_**He**_

_**Tastes like you**_

_**But sweeter **_

_**One night**_

_**And yeah one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**Even if they weren't so great**_

_**See, He**_

_**Tastes like you**_

_**But sweeter… **_(1)

One look at Ichigo's hopeful face and Rukia immediately said "NO."

_**I said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realized  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
When he says**_

"I am full blood boricua"  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation  
Hey... __(2)

No-one really could connect, so much to Rukia's dismay, the next song was played

_**Your subtleties, they strangle me**_

_**I can't explain myself at all**_

_**And all there was, and all the needs**_

_**And I don't want to need at all**_

_**The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving**_

_**Maybe its best you leave me alone**_

_**A weight is lifting, on this evening**_

_**I give the final blow**_

_**When darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight**_

_**It ends tonight… **_(3)

"AWESOME!" yelled Hinamori. (what can I say? She has brilliant taste.) "But no-one here can really connect…" said Rukia

_**You must not know 'bout me,**_

_**You must not know 'bout me**_

_**I can have another you**_

_**In a minute**_

_**Matter fact, he'll be here,**_

_**In a minute, baby,**_

_**You must not know 'bout me,**_

_**You must not know 'bout me**_

_**I can have another you by tomorrow**_

_**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking**_

_**Your irreplaceable… **_(4)

"I really like that song." Said Rukia happily.

"Well, I don't." grumbled Ichigo. (probably upset by the lyrics, tehe)

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you,**_

_**For to long, that's wrong**_

_**And I hate it**_

_**You know exactly how to touch,**_

_**So that I just don't wanna fuss and fight no more,**_

_**So that I depise that I adore you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so… **_(5)

"Aw how cute!" sighed Hinamori.

"Next." Grumbled Ichigo.

_**I think I realized, just in time,**_

_**Although my old self, was hard to find,**_

_**You can bather me, in your finest wine**_

_**But I'll never give you mine,**_

_**Cuz im a little bit tired of hearing that I'll be the bad fruit,**_

_**That nobody buys,**_

_**Tell me did you think we'd all dream the same,**_

_**And doesn't sound familiar,**_

_**Doesn't that hit too close to home,**_

_**Doesn't that make you shiver, the way things could have gone,**_

_**Doen't it feel peculiar,**_

_**When everyone wants a little more,**_

_**So that I do remember, to never go that far, **_

_**Could you leave me with a scar? **_(6)

"I like that…" said Rukia.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_**It felt so wrong**_

_**It felt right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**I liked it… **_(7)

(all faces are like O.o apart from Rukia's, whose face is red)

"uma, why do you even had that?" asked Ichigo.

"Next!" said Rukia quickly.

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**_

If I never see your face again I don't mind  
Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight. (8)

"Ok… THAT IS AWESOME!!" yelled Hinamori.

"sadly it's a duet, so next." Said Hitsugaya.

_**Its always times like these**_

_**When I think of you and I wonder if**_

_**You ever think of me**_

_**Cos everything's so wrong and I don't belong**_

_**Living in your precious memories**_

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**Cos you know I'd walk a 1000 miles**_

_**Just to see you**_

_**Tonight **_(9)

"I really like that…" whispered Hinamori. "the lyrics… they so…"

"Fit…" murmured Hitsugaya.

The both glanced at each other, and looked away.

"let's put that one on hold, shall we?" asked Rukia.

They nodded and moved to the next one.

_**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

_**I'm breathing in a faraway place, it seems like I've become transparent  
And though I think I'm in the dark, I've only been blindfolded**_

Offering a prayer, I wait for a new day to come  
Until the morning stops glittering on the sea

_**Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**_

_**People's hearts shift and change, wanting to slip out  
The moon still keeps bringing in the boat with each new phase**_

_**And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore**_

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

_**The journey still continues, even on calm days  
The moon still starts shining down on the boat with each new phase**_

Offering a prayer, I wait for a new day to come  
Until the morning stops glittering on the sea

_**And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore**_

_**We are all rowing the boat of fate,**_

_**the waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
That too is a beautiful journey, isn't it?**_

_**Any of them is a beautiful journey, isn't it?**_ (10)

"We are so doing this one" said Hinamori and Rukia together.

Hitsugaya nodded and Ichigo shrugged.

"Now, about rehearsals, does anyone have music equipment at their houses?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo only had drums, but no guitar. And then it was only the basic kit.

"Not only that, but it's a dead kit." Added Ichigo.

(He takes out his anger on it, so it gets hit pretty hard.

And his dad uses it for target practice.

And Karin accidentally kicked a soccer ball at it.

And Jinta hit a baseball at it.

So it's pretty dead.)

Toushiro sighed

"Arisho-san has 2 electric guitars, a bass guitar, 2 acoustic guitars, a classical guitar, a grand piano and a full drum kit with extra cymbals, toms and bells. She has them all in her music room."

Hinamori, Ichigo and Rukia stared at Hitsugaya.

Then Hinamori squealed.

"Sugoi! Ne, Shiro-chan, you have the COOLEST nee-chan EVER!"

"she isn't my legal guardian. She's my legal guardian."

"whatever. They're pretty much the same thing. And Nee-chan sounds SOOO much cooler."

"it's not. But whatever. Lemme call her."

He took out his mobile and dialed her number.

04…31…830…300…

He waited as the phone rang.

…

Arisho was in the middle of talking to a patient when her phone rang.

_**I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**  
Leave me alone  
Stupid love songs…**_(11)

She smiled at her patient, quickly said sorry as she flicked open her phone.

"moshi moshi?"

"ah… Arisho-san… I was wondering if I borrow your music room after school."

"sure." She said.

"and I'm gonna need to bring over people to rehearse for our music project."

"gender?" she asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"2 girls and one guy…" he said carefully. He knew what she was thinking, and he didn't like it. At all.

"Good. I'm gonna be home early today, so I might drop in on your performance to listen in and give advice."

She paused.

"are they all nice kids?" she asked

"yea."

She smiled evilly.

"Good. Gotta go now. Bai!"

She hung up.

"Ara, who was that?" asked a smiling man.

She smiled.

"It's this boy I'm kind of fostering. He lost his memory."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. He's a nice kid, I treat him like my little brother."

She smiled sadly.

She stared out the window. She thought of a younger boy with a smiling face, very nervous and shy, always mucking up and stammering apologies.

Her little brother.

"I wish you were her Kamui. You would like Toushiro so much."

She snapped out of gaze and turned smiling towards her patient.

"so, Gin-san, you said you needed some sleeping pills?"

The purple-haired man smiled widely.

"hai"

As she opened to cupboards to search for some pills, she began talking.

"your hair colour is fantastic! Did you dye it?"

"Naw, it's natural."

"really? Fantastic! I really want to dye my hair a dark bluey-purple, kinda like the twilight sky. Do you think I should?"

"yea, why not?" he said."

She smiled. "here you go, take one pill a day, two hours before bed, and don't overdose, it can knock you out."

"ok."

"BAI!"

As her patient walked out the door, she wondered where he had got his robes from.

Maybe he was acting in some sorta cosplay…

….

Ichimaru Gin walked unseen out of the hospital. He flicked open a phone and explained the situation to a certain brown-haired man.

"so Kashira Arisho can see spirits…" mused Aizen.

"Will she develop a power of her own after meeting Ichigo? And Hitsugya's amazing reiastu lies dormant still…"

….

**Hinamori**

When school ended Hinamori and Hitsugaya, Rukia and Ichigo walked towards Hitsugaya's home.

She was quite excited to be going to Hitsugaya's house. She wondered what it would be like.

Rukia was thinking the same thing. But she had the courage to ask Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what is your house like?"

He stared off and answered slowly.

"Well… it's not exactly my house. It's Arisho-sans. She has…interesting décor ideas. She mainly decorated the house herself. I believe she even drew up the plans for it and painted it herself… And so the rooms are all painted different colours, there is this gigantic winding staircase in the middle of the hall, she's got weird lighting systems, the backyard looks like it came out of a Japan tour guide and there are millions of display cabinets with ornaments she's collected from all around the world."

"oooooh! That sounds really cool!"

**Hitsugaya**

They arrived at the house soon later.

Hitsugaya took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to the house.

The warm smell of freshly baked cookies hit their noses as Hitsugaya casually walked inside the house.

Ichigo, Rukia and Hinamori were to busy staring at the vision in front of them to even notice the smell of cookies. The hall walls were painted with soft beige, and the floors were cool off white. In the middle of the room, there was a slowly winding stair-case that circled round a golden pole. The stairs were white with silver shots on the edge of the steps, so they glowed faintly in response to the natural lighting that came from the open door and the glazed window.

Next to the door was a table and a mirror. The mirror looked like it belonged in a Snow White movie scene. It was so intricately decorated with metal flowers, winding metal vines and metal birds, bees and butterflies, that you felt like they were flying over the lake until someone froze them in metal and shrunk the whole thing down. Under the mirror was the table, and on the table was a vase. The vase looked like it had come from ancient Japan. On every surface of the vase, a scene from the streets of ancient Japan was unfolding. The more you looked at it the more you noticed. On one edge there was a young woman in a traditional blue kimono, on the other an old woman was being helped down the street by a young man who was eyeing her pretty daughter. On the top of the vase, clouds drifted by with birds flying among them. The mountains loomed over the whole scene. It really was breathtaking.

As they all stared at the place around them, Hitsugaya had taken off his shoes and placed them inside a very large cupboard.

"People…" he said.

They continued to ignore him and stare open mouthed. Hinamori had even reached out and touched the mirror, and traced her fingers over the decoration.

A door opened, and out came Arisho.

"hey Toushi." She said cheerfully.

He stared at her. She was wearing black shorts that reached her knees, and a white tee-shirt under a grey singlet that said in pink letters "why?"

But the most noticeable thing was her hair.

She had dyed it a dark twilight bluey-purple.

She smiled at him.

"Like my hair? I got it dyed 2 hours ago. Oh and your friends need to stop staring at my decor and put their shoes inside the shoe-drobe."

He walked over to them and clapped his hands.

"Oi."

Ichigo turned around, Rukia jumped a bit and turned around blushing, and Hinamori jumped, yelped and fell on the ground.

Arisho giggled. She liked the black-haired bun-girl.

Hitsugaya pointed.

"shoes go in the shoe-drobe behind that door, don't worry just put 'em on the floor, Arisho-san is the blue haired lady over there and she has made cookies so follow her after you finish."

They stared at Arisho as she waved.

"Ok? Now I'm going to my room, see y'all in a minute."

Toushiro walked up the stair and began wondering if it was quite safe leaving all his friends with Arisho-san.

Especially Hinamori.

"I'd better hurry back down…" he thought.

**Arisho**

"So hiya everyone. I'm Arisho. If you'd like, you can call me nee-chan. Especially you sweetie." She winked at Hinamori.

Hinamori blushed and smiled.

"Thank you for the cookies Arisho-san."

"That's ok." She smiled.

"Time to work out who's dating…" Arisho thought. "Before this day is out I will get Toushi a girlfriend. Or at least start something…" she grinned.

"so what are ya'all called?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, that's Hinamori Momo and this pig is Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked up. He shot a withering look at Rukia and ate another cookie.

His 60th.

"so Rukia-chan…" Arisho asked. "How long have ya'all known Toushi?"

Rukia smiled and simply said "a while."

What the hell did that mean?

"Arisho-san?" Hinamori asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Hitsugaya-kun told us that you were a doctor in the town hospital."

She smiled.

"Yup. It's a really interesting job. I met many types of people."

"Like?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you names. Doctors have a customer identity pledge."

"Aw, Arisho-san, at least you can tell us about them.

"Well, yesterday I met a black-haired kid with a chicken-butt type hairstyle who had an emo problem. Then there was a pink-haired girl who had Obsessive Compulsive disorder, aka OCD. Then there was this blond kid who was colour-blind and had ADD."

"Woah."

"Yeah. The other day there was this old woman who needed treatment for a stroke. And there was a perverted old man who broke his arm."

She pulled a face.

"maybe I should tell you who is so you can stay away from him…"

Rukia smiled. "Don't worry Arisho-san. We can take care of ourselves."

Arisho smiled and laughed.

"You probably can. 'specially if your with carrot-top over there. Is he your boyfriend?"

Rukia simply stared in shock, whereas Ichigo started choking.

Violently.

As Arisho quickly stopped Ichigo from choking, Rukia quickly denied going out with "the pig-headed, stupid, clumsy, arrogant, short-tempered, loud, annoying idiot" while her face was as red as a tomato.

Momo simply stared on and laughed.

Arisho smiled to herself. "If they aren't secretly going out, pigs can fly." She thought.

She turned towards Momo.

"so Hinamori-chan. Your turn! Tell me, are YOU going out with anybody?"

Hinamori smiled.

"nup."

Arisho grinned. "No way? A pretty girl like you without a date?"

Momo blushed "Ne, Arisho-san, stop joking."

Ichigo cut in.

"Toushiro's down."

…

**Hitsugaya**

He grabbed a pair of faded ripped jeans and a black t-shirt and slipped it on.

He walked down the steps to hear Arisho saying "are YOU going out with anybody?"

He grimanced.

"aw crap… Arisho-san is on the hunt… I just KNEW she would try something like this, she's always trying to set me up. I remember last week she tried to match make me with her best friend's little sister."

_**Flashback**_

"_Toushi, meet Emi." Smiled__ Arisho._

_He grimanced._

"_Another girl… When the hell will Arisho-san give up??"_

_He tried to smile but failed. She smiled weakly in return._

"_Toushi, why don't you go show Emi around?" asked Arisho._

_She pushed Toushiro and Emi forward and shut the door to the lounge._

_Emi stared at him._

"_Um,hi. I'm Emi. I'm 15."_

"_uh huh."_

_He simply ignored her. He stared at he clock. Arisho-san will finish in an hour.Time to use the method he always did._

_He looked at her._

"_wanna play wii?"_

…

_An hour later Arisho poked into see Toushiro and Emi playing Mario Carts._

_She grinned._

"_Emi, ya gotta go now."_

_Emi smiled happily._

"_OK."_

_She put down the controller, bowed goodbye to both Toushiro and Arisho and ran out the door._

"_Well?" asked Arisho. "whaddya think."_

_Toushiro stared._

"_Simply another waste of one hour."_

_**End of flashback.**_

He walked purposefully into the kitchen, distracting Arisho's conversation to Hinamori.

"Hey Arisho-san."

She grinned. "Hiya Toushi!"

Hinamori giggled.

"What's so funny momo-chan" asked Arisho.

She grinned. "your nickname for Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya grumbled.

"stupid nicknames."

Arisho perked up.

"nick _names_? Was that PLURAL I heard? So what's toushi's OTHER nickname?"

Hinamori grinned.

"I call him Shiro-chan!"

Arisho burst into peals of laughter.

"Grumpy?? You call GRUMPY of there SHIRO-CHAN??"

She grinned. "I think its cute."

Arisho's eyes glinted evilly.

"Oh, its _very _cute. _Very,_ _very _cute."

Hitsugaya groaned. He was gonna get hell for this later on.

Rukia smirked. "Hitsugaya call's Hinamori his 'Bed wetter momo'."

Arisho gasped.

Hitsugaya moaned.

"SUCH an UNFLATTERING nickname, Toushi."

He grunted a "whatever." And asked Arisho why she had suddenly decided to dye her hair.

She grinned and flipped her hair.

"I've always wanted to do it. But I received my _inspiration _from a smiling purple haired man in the surgery today."

Rukia gasped and Ichigo nearly chocked on his 113th cookie.

"a smiling purple-haired man?" asked Rukia.

"Yea. He looked like a fox." Replied Arisho. "Coffe, tea, milk, or Coke?"

"What was his name?"

"Huh? Oh it's not really important, but since you people seemto know him, his name is Ichimaru Gin. Now, I got heaps of coke and fanta if you want."

Arisho turned around to be greeted by 2 blank and 2 shocked faces.

…

Author's Note

WAH! GOMEN GOMEN!! I know I haven't updated in AGES but I had serious writer's block for AGES.

Ok, I'm not sure if doctor's actually are supposed to take an oath on customer privacy, but I think they should if they don't. And I know its a bit weird that Ichimaru asked for sleeping pills, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Oh, and umm

PLEASE RESPOND TO NEW POLL ON MY PAGE!

IT CAN'T BE ANY EASIER!

/u/1506606/xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo

Songs used were

1 – thnks fr th mmrs by fall out boy

2 – Infatuation – Christina Aguilera

3 - It ends tonight – All American Rejects – THIS IS MY FAVE BAND EVER

4 – Irreplacable – Beyoncè

5 – Hate how much I love you – Rihanna and Ne-Yo

6 – Scar – Missy Higgins

7 – I kissed a girl – Katy Perry (I have NOTHING against lesbians btw. Just that Ichigo would prob be thinking weird with Rukia singing "I kissed I girl and I liked it.")

8 – If I never see your face again – Rihanna and Maroon 5

9 – 1000 miles – Vanessa Carlton

10 – Life is like a boat – Rie fu – translation from freckle./nl/riefu/lifeislikeaboat.html

11 – Love song – Sara Bareilles

Thanks to all of you who review, and if you don't please do.

REVIEW!!

Thanks to Snowy Peach Tsubassa, Sapphire Wind, Assult Godzilla, Shirochanxmomo1220, Plushietiger, Merciless Ruby, Human Vizard and HitsugayaToshiro96 for being awesome and reviewing.


	15. Colour is expressive

Déjà vu

PLEASE RESPOND TO THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

.net/u/1506606/xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo

seriously, please vote. Only six ppl have voted…

**Previously in Déjà vu**

**Rukia smirked. "Hitsugaya call's Hinamori his 'Bed wetter ****Momo'."**

**Arisho gasped.**

**Hitsugaya moaned.**

"**SUCH an UNFLATTERING nickname, Toushi."**

**He grunted a "whatever." And asked Arisho why she had suddenly decided to dye her hair.**

**She grinned and flipped her hair. **

"**I've always wanted to do it. But I received my **_**inspiration **_**from a smiling purple haired man in the surgery today."**

**Rukia gasped and Ichigo nearly chocked on his 113****th**** cookie.**

"**A smiling purple-haired man?" asked Rukia.**

"**Yea. He looked like a fox." Replied Arisho. "Coffe, tea, milk, or Coke?"**

"**What was his name?"**

"**Huh? Oh it's not really important, but since you people seem to know him, his name is Ichimaru Gin. Now, I got heaps of coke and fanta if you want."**

**Arisho turned around to be greeted by 2 blank and 2 shocked faces.**

.: Chapter 14 :. Colour is expressive

Rukia

She gasped in shock. Vaguely she noticed Hinamori looking at them and then turning around, staring at something that was not able to be seen.

"What? Was it something I said?" Arisho asked.

"Oh, uh, ummmm it's nothing really, I mean, er… it's just that Ichimaru Gin is…"

Ichigo immediately said "my cousin", when Rukia also said "my sister's ex" at the same time.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at each other and Rukia quickly said "He's my sister's ex, who is also Ichigo's cousin."

Arisho looked bemused and nodded. "Yea. He had a weird fashion sense. Wonder if he was in some sorta cosplay. Is he a huge anime fan?"

Rukia could only nod. Her mind was whirring with possibilities. She remembered that smile of Ichimaru's. It was an evil, stirring, frightening smile. A feeling began in her stomach that felt like it was a hollow near by, but then it disappeared. She put it down to thinking of Ichimaru.

"Anyway" Arisho continued. "He came in around early morning. In fact, Toushi called me right when he was asking me for some sleeping pills. Anyway, the music room is downstairs, so if you could follow me…"

Arisho led them back to her main hall and then opened a blue door. There were a series of black stairs. She flicked on the light switch which lit up a series of spiralling light globes that focus around a central star. The walls were black with white music notes randomly painted everywhere. To one side was a white grand piano. On the other was a full drum kit in dark purple and clear cymbals (1). Next to the drum kit were guitar stands with a black electric guitar with a cherry blossom design on it, and a light blue acoustic guitar that looked like water flowing.(2) Hanging on the wall straight ahead was a signed poster of Fahrenheit and S.H.E.(3) Underneath the poser was a couch. At the very corner of the room was an enormous bookcase with millions of folders, books and sleeves of papers – music sheets. Next to the bookcase were 3 rainbow music stands, a rainbow beanbag, a yellow violin and a sea green trumpet. (4)

"Hey Arisho-san, when did you get the trumpet and violin?" asked Toushiro.

"Ah, I ordered them a week ago and they came today. I also ordered a pink saxophone, but I don't know when that'll arrive. They said there were delays."

Hinamori smiled. "Sugoi Arisho-san! You are a very musical – and colourful – person…" she trailed off as she saw 2 big black amps and a microphone.

Rukia saw where she was looking and grinned. "Ah yes Momo… I believe you have to sing…"

Hinamori gulped.

Arisho helped Toushiro set up the guitar and leant Ichigo a pair of purple drumsticks with Jack Skellington from the Nightmare before Christmas on it. (5)

"If you dent my kit or break my sticks, it cost me $60 000 to get that imported from America." Arisho said menacingly.

Ichigo looked really freaked out and told her that they were playing a piece without much drums.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now, so bye!" Arisho said cheerfully. She went up the stairs and stopped before she closed the door. "Toushi, I'm ordering pizza, lemme know if your friends wanna stay for dinner. I'll be in the study."

As soon as she closed the door, Rukia grabbed her mobile and called Soul Society.

"Hello? Kuchiki Rukia reporting! Ichimaru Gin has been spotted! Today, around early morning, the woman known as Dr Kashira Arisho came into contact with Ichimaru Gin in the Karakura Town hospital. This is not a joke. He went in and asked the woman Kashira Arishio for sleeping pills. We have no clear idea what his objective is. Kashira Arisho is taking care of the reincarnation of Hitsugaya Toushiro, so that may have been his objective."

Just then a scream was heard from above the hall.

Dr Kashira Arisho was being attacked.

"MONSTER!!!!!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

A beeping noise came from Rukia's phone.

She looked up. "Ichigo. It's a hollow. A huge hollow. Apparently it can hide its reiastu."

Ichigo nodded and placed his badge to his chest. Shinigami Ichigo popped out and sprang up the stairs, passing through the floor.

Rukia popped a soul pill and materialized as a shinigami. She told chappy to take care of her body and Ichigo's.

She ran up the stairs.

"What is truly going on? What does Aizen and Ichimaru want?" she wondered.

Hinamori

She began to have that strange feeling she had before when she had seen that monster – hollow – around the time when Kashira had talked about the man named Ichimaru Gin.

His name sounded familiar to her, but she was distracted by the strange feeling of someone – or something – lurking nearby, watching their movements. The nagging feeling got worse every time she turned around. She couldn't help but be worried by the presence of the… _being_.

She glanced at Hitsugaya. He looked alert as well, so she didn't know if this was a real feeling, or a feeling brought out by paranoia.

She looked up and swore she saw a random, MASSIVE shape move away.

When they went downstairs she felt the thing move with them, as if it were following their movements. They were all together, so she didn't think anything would happen.

After she finished staring at Arisho-sans breath-taking room, she noticed something.

The feeling was gone, but her skin was tingling more than ever.

She squirmed uncomfortably, and then went to tell Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" she started.

Suddenly she heard Arisho-san scream, and she knew the monster was back.

"Arisho-san…" she thought worriedly.

**Hitsugaya**

He ran over to Ichigo's limp body and picked up the badge.

He had worked out enough. His dreams were his past. He wasn't sure if Momo knew yet, but he vaguely understood.

He used to belong to the world where Black-robed people fight monsters with swords.

And if he tapped himself with the badge, maybe a black-robed figure would pop out as well.

He looked at Momo. Her face was worried, and she looked frightened.

He walked over to her and held her firmly on the shoulders.

"Momo, stay here. You'll probably be safer here… actually no. Come up with me and I'll show you to my room. The fight is in the kitchen."

He looked around and then pushed the badge to his heart.

He vaguely saw himself pushing out of his body, and then all he saw was the wall. He heard a thump behind him and turned around.

His body was lying on the floor.

He saw he was wearing black robes and a white robe on top. He grabbed Momo's hand and ran up the stairs, his sword jolting against him.

And as he did, all his memories came rushing back.

At least, everything except the last few days of his existence as a shinigami.

It might have been because he had transferred into his normal body, he didn't know, but that didn't matter right now. It was probably nothing special.

All that mattered was one thing.

He now knew who he was.

He was Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, and he is going to protect Vice-captain Hinamori Momo if it was the last thing he would ever do.

He wondered if flash stepping would work when she was in a human body, or if he simply would disappear.

Time to try.

He heard Hyourinmaru whisper in his head "welcome back Toushiro"

He grabbed Momo.

"let's go."

He thought of bedroom, and they disappeared.

…

**Arisho**

**5 minutes ago**

She was walking down the hall when she felt something weird.

A weird feeling… like something was watching her…

She looked up but she could see anything… yet… she knew it was there…

She shrugged and walked down the hall.

Whistling, she pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. She began tidying up.

Suddenly, she felt something land on her head.

She looked up and saw a monster.

She screamed.

The monster chuckled and said something.

"high levels of reiastu I see… kukukuku… unusual in a normal human being… its gonna be tasty tonight!"

Suddenly she felt a flare of something that reminded me of someone and then the orange haired boy – What was his name? oh yeah Ichigo v– and Rukia were standing in front of me, both wearing strange black robes. Ichigo had a huge, bad-ass sword and was pointing it at the monster.

She didn't know whether to be relieved that someone had come to save her…

Or worried that he had such a huge sword…

And he looked like he knew how to use it…

"Arisho-san, are you ok?" Asked Rukia.

She shook her head distractedly and muttered "yea yea sure."

She looked at the strange monster.

"tehehehehehehehe… a pathetic shinigami like you can't stop me!" laughed the monster.

"Oh yeah?" drawled Ichigo.

He sliced through the monster in 5 seconds.

"well… that was ridiculously easy… almost too easy for a large hollow…" he muttered to himself.

Arisho screamed.

"Carrot-kid watch out!"

Suddenly she felt a flare of power come from nowhere…

A swirl of black cloud came out…

And somewhere a bright blue icy cold surge of power appeared…

She gasped.

She screamed as the monster lunged forward…

And a large grey wolf materialized out of mist and knocked away the monster.

It swiped its paw at the head of the monster.

And the monster disappeared.

Ichigo turned around to stare at the wolf.

"What the fuck?" (6)

The wolf turned around and stared at Ichigo with its amber eyes. It was a fairly large dog, about nose height of Rukia. It had shaggy, misty grey coloured fur. It looked strangely intelligent.

It padded over to Arisho and she stared at it.

She could hear its voice in her head.

"Are you ok now Kashira-sama? Is there anything else you need?"

She stared at it. "Don't call me Kashira-sama, I really hate that." She said.

Ichigo looked at strangely.

"no-one called you Kashira-sama."

She glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you. And the dog called me Kashira-sama baka."

The wolf growled.

"I'm a wolf Kashira-sama."

"I thought I told you to not call me Kashira-sama!"

"how about Kashira-senpai?"

"NO!"

"Kashira-hime?"

"NO WAY!"

"you give me very limited choice Kashira-sama…"

"Dammit doggie call me Arisho-chan!"

"that is too disrespectful Kashira-sama…"

"…I see that this will be a point to argue on for a while… anyway what's your name doggie?"

"I'm a WOLF Kashira-sama… and you must find out my name… you know deep down…"

He looked into her eyes and she saw something…

A memory…

**Flashback – Kashira is 3.**

"_Arisho! Don't go to far off into the woods!"_

"_hai okaa-san!"_

_Arisho skipped into the woods. She decided she liked this forest better than the one near Hokkaido._

_She stopped. She saw a little wolf puppy._

"_neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? KYA!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!"_

_She picked up the puppy and hugged it tightly._

"_Ah puppy-chan! What's your name?"_

_It looked at her and said "Kimoru"_

"_Kimoru?" she said in wonder. "that's cool… OH! I'll call you kiki-chan!"_

_The puppy rolled its eyes at her._

"_Arisho! Where are you! We have to go now!" a voice was yelling._

"_Hai otou-san!" she yelled out in reply. "Bai bai doggy!"_

_She put the puppy on the ground and skipped away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the puppy fade away. Its amber eyes looked at her and she smiled._

_She reached the car to be scooped up by her dad._

"_Ah you cheeky girl! You had okaa-san worrying!"_

"_Nyo! Sorry okaa-san!"_

_Her mother smiled. "Don't worry I'm ok."_

_Her father looked at her mother. "Ayako, are you sure, I mean your 2 months pregnant…"_

_Her mother laughed. "Only two months! Don't worry!"_

"_Otou-san, how come your family name is Kashira while okaa-san is __Hanatarō__?"_

_Her dad smiled. "That's cos okaa-san likes her name more than Kashira."_

_Arisho grinned. "OK!"_

**End of flashback.**(7)

Arisho went over to the wolf and hugged it.

"Heya Kiki-chan" she said happily.

Ichigo staggered. "KIKI-CHAN! YOU CALL THAT MONSTER ON FOUR LEGS KIKI-CHAN!!?!?!"

Arisho glared. "Shuddup baka or you're gonna disappear like that monster. Kiki-chan is NOT a monster. And his full name is Kimoru."

Suddenly a voice said "But there ARE monsters everywhere in this room."

**Hitsugaya**

He only had a vague idea what was going on. There was a massive wolf in the middle of the room, with Arisho hugging it, Ichigo had apparently gone bankai and was arguing with Arisho, and he could still sense the reiastu of so many Hollow.

"There are still so many hollow in here… I can feel them…"

Ichigo stared. "Heh… Welcome back Toushiro."

Suddenly a voice laughed. It was a cold, low laugh, and the laugh itself was almost scary. A hollow came out of the shadows.

"Heh. There is more than one of me." Drawled the hollow. "That's what's special about me… unless you kill the original, you're only gonna be attacking multiple duplicates…"

"Damn. This is Ishida's area of expertise." muttered Ichigo. "Where is that damn Quincy when you need him?"

"Actually Ichigo… The original hollow is coming from… my bedroom…" muttered Toushiro.

His eyes widened and he disappeared in a flash.

…

**Hinamori**

**3 minutes ago**

She saw Toushiro split into two, just like Ichigo and Rukia did.

"perhaps he's just like that too." She thought.

She saw something return to his eyes. He stood prouder, taller, and somehow… colder and warmer at the same time.

She wondered what it meant. She saw a loose white jacket with the number 10 on it and wondered what it stood for.

He turned around and quickly carried her bridal style.

"Shiro-chan!" she yelped.

"Let's go" he said calmly.

He took a step forward and the ended up in a room she hadn't seen before.

"Sugoi Shiro-chan! Is this your bedroom???"

She looked around and she liked what she saw.

The door was behind her, a warm chestnut brown colour. The room walls were a white, and the double bed was to one side, head to the wall. It was covered in pale blue bed sheets and the bed was neatly made. There were a lot of white fluffy pillows that Hinamori could see Toushiro throwing off the bed before he went to sleep.

Next to the bed was a bedside table with a lamp and a book, lying open pages down so you could see the cover. The cover said "Sports – for fun and fitness." At the end of the bed stood a chest with a lock on it, and on the chest was Toushiro's school bag. His school uniform lay neatly folded next to it. Above the bed was a poster from an old movie from the 80's called "the snowman". Opposite the bed was a desk with a laptop, desk lamp, stationary set and lava lamp. Next to the desk was a shelf with a couple of books. Next to the shelf was a wardrobe.

But the first thing you saw when you walked into the room was the ceiling to floor windows. They let in the sun and you could see the road and the garden very clearly. You could push open the windows and step onto a balcony. The curtains were rippling sheets of blue fabric that looked like water cascading down.

He nodded and closed his door. She turned around and saw a chair and a small crate with soft toys next to a large radio.

"Stay there" he told her. He smiled at her then turned around and disappeared.

She smiled and giggled. Why wouldn't she stay here? She gets to investigate the private life of her Shiro-chan!

She dived towards the soft toy box and dumped it on the floor. Suddenly she heard something land with a loud "THUNK."

"Ne?" she looked at the box but all that came out was soft toys. She shrugged. "ah well."

She squealed "awwww kawaii! Shiro-chan has a chibi-dragon toy! And teddy bears and puppies and cats and more teddy bears…"

Hinamori Momo would be amused for hours…

…

After naming each and every single one of the soft toys and played "happy families" she was suddenly distracted by a low chuckle.

She had that horrible feeling.

The monster was close. Very close. And she didn't like it.

Se didn't know what to do so she continued playing with the soft toys as if nothing happened. However, she watched the reflection in the glass very carefully.

Suddenly she saw an ugly masked face appear out of the shadows. Its face was shaped like a fish, yet it had strange spikes all around its head. The body was black, skinny and skeletal, with several arms and large hands. (cross ryuuk from death note and that ugly worm bankai of that scary clown captain… what's-his-name… MAYURI! Oh and add a few arms in for good measure…)

She spun around and was about to bop the monster on the head with the box where the soft toys were kept when Toushiro appeared out of nowhere and slayed the monster.

"shiro-chan?!?! Ah arigatou! I had no idea what I was going to do…" she started.

Toushiro grabbed her shoulders "Momo are you alright?" he almost yelled.

Momo smiled "yes shiro-chan im ok…"

Toushiro's shoulders slumped. "I put you into a position of danger again by making you stay away…" he whispered.

Momo held her fingers to his lips "shhh… its ok… im ok… we're both ok…" She looked at his green eyes and smiled.

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone screaming "ICHIGO DON'T" and suddenly the shinigami was standing grinning in front of them.

"well aren't cha a cute couple?" he teased.

Momo and Toushiro jumped apart blushing. Suddenly a wolf materialized in thin air. Momo screamed.

Toushiro laughed and told her to relax.

Suddenly the wolf opened its mouth and they could all hear Arisho's calm voice coming through it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" she said, pleasantly, yet with an icy, deadly feel. "You really are the biggest idiot in the world… I SENT KIMORU UP TO SPY ON THEM FOR US AND THEY WERE ABOUBT TO KISS AND WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO?????? YOU HAD TO GO UPSTAIRS AND RUIN THE MOMENT! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!!!!!!"

As Arisho continued to rave at Ichigo through the mouth of Kimoru, Momo asked Toushiro who the giant doggy was, and if it would mind being petted. Hitsugaya could see the stars in her eyes already. He smiled. "It's Arisho-san's dog. His name is Kimoru. He's kinda her special power. I think it should be okay if you pat it but…" Momo rushed off. "you probably should ask Arisho-san first." He finished with a smile.

"KYA!! KAWAII!!!!" She glomped poor Kimoru in a massive hug and practically strangled the poor wolf to death.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Arisho sweat dropped. None of them new that Momo had such a weakness for cute animals. (Ichigo – Kimoru isn't even that cute! Arisho – yes he is!)

Kimoru stared at the girl and directly contacted Arisho. "It is not ok if I retreat is it Kashira-sama?"

"CHAN dammit. And no I wanna see Toushi's reaction"

"damn."

Toushiro stared at Hinamori cooing over the wolf and shook his head smiling. He still didn't remember when he started developing feelings for her, but he remembered when he knew for sure that he liked her.

**Flashback**

"_Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled._

_She was in her Shinigami Academy uniform. It was red and white, and she was wearing pigtails. Her cheeks were red from running and she was smiling and waving…_

_And under one arm carrying some watermelon._

…

_A few minutes later they were both sitting on the porch staring at the sunset eating watermelon. Hitsugaya looked sideways at Momo. (still cramming his face, albeit messily now that he wasn't paying attention.) He noticed how pretty she looked, absent-mindedly biting her watermelon, staring at the sunset. She turned towards him and he quickly began looking at the sunset again, feeling his cheeks go slightly pink. "Ne Shiro-chan, you're so messy! You look like a strawberry with white fluff on top!" she teased. He didn't dare say the pink was not the juice of the water melon. Instead, he quickly replied "yea? you got pink stain all over your nice clean white uniform. Whattcha gon__na do now?"_

_Momo eeped and frantically tried to clean it with her hands, only proceeding in making it dirtier. "OH NO!" she wailed. "What's Aizen-sama going to say about this??" Hitsugaya's ears perked and he calmly, curiously turned around to face her. "Who's Aizen-sama?" he asked._

_Hinamori visibly perked and began to explain. "Aizen-sama is one of the strongest taichos on the gotei 13! He is so smart, and nice, and calm and, and, and, he is my idol! I wanna be just like Aizen-sama!" Here she drooped a bit. "But I'm never gonna be good enough to be like Aizen-sama. So I'm hoping that when I finish I can go and join his squad and be a ranked officer! He really is the most amazing person I've ever met!"_

_Hitsugaya's vein popped. "the most amazing huh?" _

"_Hai, hai! He really is amazing!"_

_He couldn't ask about himself. So the next choice…_

"_What about obaa-chan? She's cared for you all these years. Can you say a man you hardly know except by reputation is more amazing than her?"_

_Hinamori stopped and started thinking. "hmmm…" Obaa-chan doesn't count." She decided._

_Hitsugaya looked blankly at her. "huh?"_

"_Because Obaa-chan is a woman. Therefore, she doesn't count, because Aizen-taicho-sama is a man. You can't compare the two."_

"_right…"_

_Hinamori smiled happily. She could still see that Hitsugaya doubted her taicho, so she decided to reassure him._

"_Don't worry Shiro-chan. When you go and join the Shinigami academy, you can join taicho's squad too!"_

_He "hmph"-ed. (you know what I mean) "what makes you so sure that I even want to be a shinigami anyway?"_

_She smiled and giggled. "Why wouldn't you want too?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't." But in fact he did. He wanted to go and beat this Aizen-taicho dude and show Hinamori that he was better than him any day._

_Hinamori smiled and looked at the sky. "Oh my gosh! I'd better get home now! Bye Shiro-chan! Hurry up and join the academy!" She grinned and ran off._

_Hitusgaya looked at her retreating back. When he could no longer see it, he went inside and found his note pad of things to do. First he wrote "shower" then he wrote "get into academy" then he wrote "beat aizen taicho."_

_Lastly he wrote "Show Momo that I'm the most amazing person she's ever met."_

**End of flashback**

He snapped back into the present when he heard the dog choking.

"Momo I think you'd better let go now… you're killing Arisho-sans wolf…"

Momo looked at the dig and saw its tongue was lolling out and its eyes were two big "X"s.

She eeped and let it go quickly. It dropped on the ground and limped behind Toushiro.

As Kimoru recovered Toushiro glanced up. "We'd better rehearse that song and then go see urahara." He said

And so after two hours of rehearsing (and all three back inside their usual bodies/gigai) they went to see Urahara.

...

(1) omg they were actually selling a kit like this in a music store in Sydney called billy hyde. I wen there and nearly fainted from the awesomeness radiating off it.

(2) my best friend's cousin actually has guitars like these. He had them custom made

(3) I love Fahrenheit and S.H.E! they are sooo good!

(4) If you haven't noticed yet, Arisho loves colour.

(5) My friend actually has sticks like that. She got them from ebay. :D

(6) In case this is what you're thinking too, We already knew that Arisho had some sort of high spirit power yea? Well, have Ichigo go bankai with Hitusgaya coming forth in all his captain-y glory once more at the same time resulted in a huge, sudden level of high reiatsu concentration which caused her to awaken her dormant power.

(7) It's the same forest that Ishida trained in. It's a very spiritual place!

**Author's note**

Hit me with everything you got. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Whaddya think of Arisho's power? Good, not good… tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who voted, you ppl are awesome.

Thanks to Snowy Peach Tsubasa, sapphire wind, Sam King, , shirochanxmomo1220, Merciless Ruby, Plushietiger, Assault Godzilla and J.O.T.S.C (haha very funny) for reviewing.


End file.
